Batman: World of the Amazons
by Ethan1245
Summary: AU-There are two worlds: One has lost their wonder woman and the other has been ruled by the Amazons for over 1000 years. During a battle, Batman finds himself transported to this world. Taken prisoner, he is forced to fight and survive in this new land full of beautiful, yet dangerous women, with a fierce raven-haired queen standing out among the rest. A BMWW Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the DC characters that will appear throughout any of the chapters of this story. **

**Characters**

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman/ Diana Prince**

**And Probable more as the story develops. **

**Synopsis: Alternate Universe-There are two worlds: One has lost their wonder woman and the other has been ruled by the Amazons for over 1000 years. During a battle, Batman finds himself transported to this strong female empire. Taken prisoner, he is forced to fight and survive in this new world full of beautiful, yet dangerous women, with a fierce raven haired queen standing out from the rest. **

**Chapter 1: A One Way Trip**

BOOM!

The S.T.A.R Labs building was on fire. Bells ringing everywhere as sprinkler systems activated and fire suppressions systems worked to quarantine the fire from spreading. What could cause this? The Justice League and the villain they were fighting.

Vandal Savage had once again built his time machine, this time planning on sending a nuclear bomb back through time to destroy most of the earth. With a large portion of the earth gone, his past self could take control of what was left. S.T.A.R Labs had been secretly bought and transformed into Savage's own personal R&D department. It was only the good conscience of a scientist working there that had led the league to even gain intel on his plan.

In the main lab a loud bass sound could be heard as the device charged up. The room was bare except for the control panel and the glass chamber in the middle of the room, which inside held an armed atomic warhead.

Picking away at the locked chamber was a certain man in a black cape and cowl.

"Keep them off me!" The man said.

"Batman let me just break through the glass." A certain Man of Steel said as he flew towards the chamber, "It'll be much faster."

"Superman! NO!" Batman yelled just as Superman's punch collided with the glass. He seemed to hit an imaginary wall just before the glass though that vibrated before pushing Superman Back. "It's a Kinetic Energy Rebounder device," Batman yelled into his comms, "It will just send you back with whatever force you give it. There's no way to force ourselves in. I need cover while I pick this lock!" Batman touched his commlink again. "Understood!?"

"Yes!" three other voices called back.

Currently, the rest of the league was fighting the seemingly endless droids made to protect S.T.A.R labs. Vandal Savage was personally watching and laughed. Nothing could stop this now.

Flash had already been incapacitated with a gun that slowed down his brain functionality. What good was the fastest man alive without the fastest brain to process the information. Within a minute he had run into the walls and became an easy target for the droid weapons. He was currently out cold.

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were working in tandem. They were backed up into a wall by the droids but with Green Lantern's defensive wall constructs and Hawkgirls' mace attacks they were steadily destroying droids. But only at the same rat the droids were arriving. A good team, but they couldn't do much from their compromised position.

"Shit!" John Stewart muttered as his head was caked in sweat.

His constructs were getting weaker. "I knew I should have charged this stupid thing sooner." It had been a few weeks and he could see the green power of will fading as his juice ran out.

"Well sucks to be you." The Hawkgirl smirked at his side, "Luckily my weapon doesn't need any fresh AA's!" She yelled as her electrified mace blew through another droid head.

The Martian Manhunter had also been knocked out. The shapeshifter had been taking out droids in the form on an alien serpent but then an explosion from the attacks had exposed his weakness to fire. As the A.I Learning droids changed their tactics to flame based attacks. The Martian had been quickly disposed of.

This left only Superman and Aquaman fighting freely through the room. Aquaman wasn't usually fighting with them, but a piece of Atlantean technology had been stolen by Vandal for this new Time Machine to be made.

The Trident of Poseidon was spitting oil everywhere as it cleaved through the metal just as easily as butter. "Hurry Batman! I have more important things to do after we get back the stolen tech."

Lazers burned through the head of droid after droid. "He's right Batman, we're about to be overrun, we need that door open!" Superman said as he punched clean through another bot.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Batman whispered to himself. The charging was almost complete.

Two minutes left on the clock.

Vandal was laughing. "Lex Luthor promised me his encryptions would be unbreakable," I don't think the smartest man on earth would give me any less than his best work." He was walking down the stairs with a long, tech looking rifle.

Batman smirked a little as he worked. I'm sure Lex gave his best, he thought, but Luthor isn't the smartest man on the planet. With a small green light the door started to open as the small screen presented Batman with a small, "Access Granted" display.

Savage snarled in annoyance, "I figured Luthor would overestimate himself." He lifted the rifle up and took aim.

Superman sped towards him, "I won't let you hurt him!" The blue symbol of hope cried out.

"Oh you misunderstand," Savage suddenly spun towards the leader of the Justice League, "This ones for you!" With the click of the trigger a red beam suddenly flew out of the nozzle and hit Superman straight in the chest.

"UGHHH!" Superman fell out of the air and crashed to the hard floor.

The droids halted as Vandal passed them.

"Red Sun energy." Vandal said as he looked over at the smoking Superman, "I don't know why Lex is always obsessing over that green rock. I much rather prefer the color of red." Vandal kicked Superman in the face then took aim again, "The color of blood. The color of pain. The color of a Savage." he said with a gleam in his eye.

One minute, thirty seconds on the clock.

Before he could pull the trigger again though a golden trident came into view. Savage grunted in surprise and backed away, Three tips sliced away from his face, barely missing him. Not that it would do much in the long run, but it would still hurt like hell.

Aquaman jabbed the trident forward, then spun it around and through the air as Savage ducked and dodged away from it. A millennia of fighting skills in Savage could not be easily beat. A lucky swing got past though and Savage cried out as the trident tore through one of his shoulders. Before Aquamen could press the attack though Vandal kicked him back.

"You should not have made an enemy of the sea." Aquaman warned as his face contorted in anger. Spinning his trident to his new attack stance.

Batman was working furiously to disarm the small warhead inside the chamber.

Savage gave a smirk to the King, "And you shouldn't have left the protection of the water."

As Aquaman charged, Savage pulled the trigger on the rifle. The red light shot out at blinding speed and engulfed the Atlantean. Arthur gasped and fell to one knee.

"Not just Red Sun light, but it's true radiation and heat." Savage spoke to the smoking King. "In a few moments, you'll be nothing more than a dried out fish, flopping and gasping for the sea on my floor."

The Atlantean groaned but as Savage taunted him he summoned the last of his strength. With a yell Arthur lunged forward and threw his trident as hard as he could. As the Sea king lost consciousness and fell to the floor his trident travelled like a bullet, through the Red Sun Beam and into the rifle, cutting through it and impaling the immortal.

One minute on the clock.

Batman had removed the base plate, disconnected the arming signal, and was two wired away from disarming the bomb...but which wires. His mind ran through the books and papers he had studied on bomb defusion as well as all his experiences with past bombs. He knew how to do it. But one mistake and BOOM.

Savage grunted in pain as he ripped the trident from his chest. Blood dripped on the ground but was already lessening. The holes in his chest closing up until it seemed as if only his shirt had been damaged.

"Seize them." the man cried to the droids. Superman was still conscious but weak as he felt the droids trap him below their feet. He watched as the angry immortal stalked towards the batman.

Thirty seconds on the clock.

Good batman thought, i'll have five seconds to spare. Just then though he felt pain as Savage had punched batman hard in the back of his shoulder. Batman spun quickly though as Savage tried to throw another punch. He caught the arm, and turning his shoulder into Savage's armpit, performed a perfect ippon seoi nage Judo throw. The man yelped in surprise as he was tossed across the chamber and against the wall.

Without hesitation Batman kept working on the bomb. "Just one more wire, I can do it." He whispered to himself.

"Argh!" Batman yelled in pain as Savage had recovered from his throw and ran back over to kick Batman in the head. The villain then reached around until his arm was completely wrapped around his neck, locking his hand in his other bicep Savage was able to put on a perfect rear-naked choke.

"You can't win this time." Savage whispered, "I won't let you stop me again, not after you and Superman stopped me in Kasnia."

Batman's only focus though was on the bomb.

Ten seconds left.

Batman pushed Savage back against the wall as hard as he could. He felt the man's grip lesson for a moment and with this chance he reached up and threw Vandal over his head and out of the chamber.

"Auughh!" Savage yelled as he flew right into the control panel. Sparks flew as the man hit the controls. The dials and readings began to go haywire from the random inputs that Savage had provided with his own face and body. The computer short-circuited, calling out: **Warning! Warning! Critical Mass Reached. Variable Interruption. Signal Overload. Singularity Risk! **

Five Seconds left.

Batman ran to the bomb. No time for checking. He reached in and ripped out the one he had been considering. As he clenched his teeth and waited, he saw the bomb timer suddenly stop. Frozen at the two second mark. He let out the breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. I did it, he thought.

The victory was short lived though as the chamber glass doors suddenly closed with a _whiisssh. _

Batman looked up to see that the secondary timer for the chamber had continued to countdown and had hit zero.

Superman was looking up at the time machine and saw the doors close. His eyes widened as he saw Batman was still inside.

"No…" He whispered.

Batman looked through the glass at Superman with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Sparks and lightning began to be generated around the chamber.

Superman was shaking his head in denial, "No."

Batman had calmed his expression. He gave Clark a hard time, but honestly, he believed that the big blue boy scout was his best friend. Superman had always given him hope through the darkness. He gave his friend one last sad smile as the lightning began to increase around him.

"We won." He mouthed to Superman before the lightning seemed to encase the chamber and he could be seen no more.

"NOOOO!" Superman shouted as he tried to crawl forward. There had to be something he could do. The droids held him down easily though in his weakened state.

"NOOOO! BRU….!"

The light seemed to implode on itself and a sonic boom cut through Clark's last shout. The explosion doubled as an EMP blast and as it radiated out the droids all powered down. The league was left silent in the dark.

xxxxxxxxx

As wires sparked and smoke seemed to fall to the floor, an emerald green light seemed to fill the room. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl scanned the room as they retrieved their fallen teammates. They roused the Flash and the Martian Manhunter.

"Ugh what happened?" the Scarlet Speedster asked as he nursed his throbbing head.

"We don't know exactly what. The time machine seemed to have activated though."

John Spoke out.

"...And yet, it seems as if we are all still here, so the past remains unchanged." The burned Martian surmised.

As they approached Aquaman they saw that he was in bad shape, " He needs water," Shayere stated, "I'll bring him, you three get Superman and Batman." The winged Thanagarian said as she lifted the king who groaned at the contact.

As Shayera left they heard a rustle as suddenly the Man of Steel picked himself up off the ground.

"Hey Supes," Flash called out, "Where's Bats, we need to go!"

Superman didn't respond, he seemed to be shaking and his fists were ground so tight a drop of blood was drawn from the Kryptonian himself. He walked forward and the rest of the league saw him pick up a body. At first the others thought it was Batman but then they saw the lack of pointy ears.

"Superman, what's going on?" John asked as they approached the man.

Vandal opened his eyes and coughed and looked down to see two red eyes staring back at him. He grinned at the Kryptonian. "Seems I'm not the only one who lost today." He chuckled through bleeding teeth.

"Where is HE!" The red beams in Superman's eyes seemed to brighten more.

Vandal grunted in pain as the superhero gripped tightly into his skin, "Don't know. Nothing changed so my plan didn't work. And him throwing me into the controls probably fried the whole thing." The man wheezed through the pressure, "Ha...Probably reduced to atoms. Spread through the void. Across time and space."

Superman was barely holding back his heat vision. His fist was shaking in anger at the thoughts going through his head. He wanted to punch Vandal so hard he could grab his spine and twist it. He wondered if he could survive that. He wanted to burn a hole through his head, and he wanted to see how quickly his organs would repair themselves if they were ripped out through his…!"

A hand on his shoulder brought Clark out of his sick desires as the Martian Manhunter turned to see him clearly, "Superman, what happened…?"

Clark paused and looked at the ground, then at himself. He looked at his hands with disgust and threw Vandal to the ground where Green Lantern immediately trapped him in a vise-like construct.

The Martian Manhunter persisted, "Superman, where is Batman?" He could see that as the heat vision had faded from Clark's eyes, tears were silently running down his cheeks.

Superman paused and then pointed at the charred chamber, which was now empty.

"He's gone."

**End of Chapter 1: Hope you like it and seem interested in the story.**

**Next Chapter: Batman experiences a rude wake-up call and finds himself in a strange land**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who started reading this story and liked what you saw so far.**

**Remember to review your comments and thoughts as the story is for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the DC characters that will appear throughout any of the chapters of this story. **

**Batman: World Of the Amazons**

**Chapter 2: A New World**

_Batman looked at Superman through the glass. It was too late. The bomb was disarmed though and Vandal Savage's plan had failed. The league had done it again, they would all be safe. _

_What will happen to me? Am I about to die? Bruce thought as he saw the lightning start to spark. _

_His brain showed him his parents' death. He saw himself making the vow. Training over the world. The first time he donned the cowl. The alien invasion that led to the formation of the league. Everything. _

_Does this mean I'm for sure going to die? he thought, Is one's life flashing before their eyes indicating that true death is coming? Or rather, one's conviction is set that they will most likely be dying?_

_Did Wonder Wo ...Diana… think these thoughts when it happened to her? We had just started to know each other. Did she feel this fear?_

_All these thoughts ran through Bruce's mind in milliseconds. Time seemed as slow as molasses. _

_Bruce gave his small smile to the Man of Steel and mouthed, "We won" With a reassuring nod. Before anything else could be conveyed though, the white light cut Batman's view from Superman on the ground. _

_Batman almost smirked, seeing that much emotion on the Big Blue Boy Scout's face, he really did care for Bruce a lot...and Bruce him. _

_The machine began to shake and vibrate. An unknown force seemed to push Bruce to one knee. He grunted in frustration but then after another moment his efforts turned into screams of pain. _

"_AUGGHHH!" Bruce screamed, no one was there to hide his pain from and it was also the most intense form of pain he had ever felt. It was like the teleporter for the watchtower, but so much different. Whereas the watchtower felt like it disassembled you piece by piece and put you back together like the most efficient Lego set, this felt like a knife was cutting and splitting his entire essence down to the atoms. It felt like he was being shattered and ground into dust and sucked through the most infinitesimally small opening that could possibly exist. _

_His mind was the last to feel it and he screamed like an animal on the verge of death as his vision turned to one of complete and utter blackness. Bruce was comfortable in the dark but this time, as his vision blurred to oblivion, he was scared. What was next?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...WhEre Do yOu ThinK ThIs ONe cAMe Fro…"

"Who Kno…"

"oNly a Man…."

Bruce felt hot. He could feel the sun against his suit, in the middle of the day the black material could get very warm. He could see the orange glow through his eyelids as the light of the sun shone right on him, but he couldn't open his eyes yet.

The second thing he realized was that some people were talking around him. They sounded female. There was no fear in their voices though.

Then it felt like something sharp was being prodded into his side. Not hard enough to rip the suit or draw blood, but enough to have Bruce suddenly breath in sharply, his eyes jumping open as his training and senses kicked in.

"Well he's still alive...unfortunately." A female voice called out close to him.

"Then let's bring him up." A voice further away responded.

With that command Batman felt himself jerked to his feet. His eyes had finally adjusted enough to the light to see and what he saw definitely surprised him. Two women were currently picking him up off the ground. He was in a small crater and at the top of it there were other women calling out orders and looking at him.

All these women were wearing Grecian style armor. Leaf-bladed swords, Bronze shields, and horse-hair plume helmets were everywhere he looked.

Batman was confused, tired, and had a headache the size of the watchtower. As his eyes skimmed over the scene his increased activity seemed to be noticed.

"He seems to be stirring Polemusa." The girl on his right said.

"Good, then we won't have to carry his filth far." The individual on his left offered up.

They didn't even notice Batman though as two of his fingers curled up to his wrist compartment for an emergency smoke bomb.

Batman decided he needed to be in a more advantageous position. He couldn't do that from where he was. As the girls began to climb up the crater incline Bruce noted their footing would be slightly compromised. Suddenly without warning Batman elbowed the girl on his right.

"Uhhfff!" The girl cried out in more surprise than pain.

Before either of the girls could do anything though Batman threw his smoke bomb to the ground. Smoke poured out and the guards coughed as Batman ran as fast as he could away from his wake-up party.

"Lies and Treachery!" One of the females at the edge of the crater yelled.

Batman saw a building outside the crater and launched his grappling hook to quickly exit. A fat lot of good it was though in the daytime. Batman heard the guards exclaim as they saw him fly out of the smoke.

"There! After him!" The leader commanded as she saw the man in black try to escape.

Batman groaned in pain as he reached one of the roofs, stumbling as he began to run. His energy was low. A cosmic blender experience would do that to you though. As he looked up though Bruce was momentarily stunned.

Everywhere he looked Bruce was looking at Grecian architecture. Villas and Bath houses and cobbled pathways snaked through the city. Temples could be seen towering on different hills, their white marble was pristine and shone like ice in the sun. Fire pits seemed to be perpetually burning on large raised platforms and Statues of various deities stood over the town like giant guardians-larger than life.

The most aweing sights though were the enormous Coliseum and the palace that seemed to dwarf it on small mountain a little way off. From what he had studied, the coliseum looked to be about 5x the size of the Coliseum in Rome. The palace was farther away. It was ginormous. It looked like a mix between a royal palace and the biggest Parthenon imaginable.

The whole city seemed to branch out from this palace, stretching to the base of other distant, small mountains. Forests seemed to also border the city on the other sides, large Oaks and Maples that looked full of life, with large straight roads leading out in different directions.

Batman was suddenly pulled from his momentary pause as he heard a slight grunt and heard something going through the air, he ducked and turned just in time to see a dagger fly over his head. His low energy took advantage of him though and as he ducked his leg buckled and he fell to the side, rolling with no control off the incline of the roof.

Twisting in the air, Batman was able to land on his feet, barely able to support his weight. Thank god it was a single story house he thought to himself.

He turned to run down the alley and between other houses when he realized he was in a dead end between the buildings.

"Great." He muttered.

He turned again to find five female warriors at the entrance to the alley with swords drawn.

"Alright fine." Batman spat out and assumed a fighting stance.

Two warriors ran at him but Bruce pulled out his batclaw and fired at one of them, catching them on her armor. With the press of a button, the warrior was accelerated towards the man at frightening speed.

"Aughh-OOF!" The Amazon's yell was cut short as Batman brought up his arm to clothesline the woman to the ground.

Without stopping he pulled out two batarangs and with practiced expertise threw them at the second warrior, whose head snapped back at the impact and her own reaction, before falling to the floor.

Then the other three advanced. Much more cautious than the first two. They approached in formation with swords pointed and shields covering them. Right before they reached him though Batman heard a warcry and looked up to see the Amazon who had thrown the knife at him falling at him with her leg outstretched.

Batman lifted up his arms just in time for her foot to make contact with them. He grunted in pain as he was sent flying against the wall of the alley. The female flipped off him in midair and landed perfectly on the ground. As Batman recovered a bit the leader nodded to the rest of her four.

Without hesitation the others came in for the attack. Batman lifted his gauntlets to catch two sword points. At the same time he was able to kick one of the girls away as he delivered a powerful front kick to her shield. He felt a burning sensation though and looked up to see the fourth blade had nicked his shoulder.

He gritted his teeth. Disengaging the two other swords Batman was able to deliver a headbutt to one of the girls who grunted in response but did not go down. A shield was slammed into batman who felt his lungs cry out for oxygen in response. Reaching into his belt Batman threw a small explosive at one of the others. As soon as it hit the warrior a small BOOM launched her into the side wall.

Two left Batman thought as he blocked a sword with his knee and backfisted a shield away at the same time. Out of nowhere though a hand reached through the two warriors and punched Batman with so much force he was launched into the alley's dead end wall again. This time he felt the wood wall behind him crack as well.

Oh that one felt a lot different than the others. Batman thought as his vision was swimming.

He tried to reach into his belt again for something but immediately felt the leader's hand around his throat and lifting him off his feet.

Damn Meta. Batman thought as he scowled through gritted teeth.

Bruce reached out to try and punch the leader.

"Wham!"

The force would have given a normal person a concussion but the leader only looked stunned. One thing that did happen though was that her horse-hair plumed helmet was knocked off.

Batman could see the edges of his vision darkening but his eyes widened in recognition of the women currently choking the life out of him.

"Argh...Art...Artemis...GH!?

The woman seemed momentarily confused but then infuriated.

"You dare to use my name!" She slammed bruce into the wall again.

"How on Olympus do you know me swine!?" Once more Bruce was slammed against the wall as he gagged for air. The wood cracking once again.

Batman was almost out cold. "Wonder...Wo...Woman?"

Artemis didn't seem to respond to that sentence though as with one last final slam Bruce felt himself be pushed through the wall. As his back was on fire from the force of going through the solid wood and landing on the stone ground he felt himself succumbing to unconsciousness.

One last thought crossed Bruce's mind before his eyes closed.

Where the hell am I?

XXXXXXXXX

A group of Amazons traversed down the palace halls. The high ceilings and marble work led to their sounds and footsteps to be magnified as they walked with importance and purpose.

One woman stood out from the rest. Walking slightly at the lead she was tall and proud, with raven dark hair and red-rose lips. She wore clothes that would inspire hope on any other world. The red boots, the red top with the golden eagles. The outfit was iconic here as well, but despite it's colorful appearance, inspired fear.

In addition to the armor the women had a lasso that glowed at her waist, a large white robe and cape was draped over her that flowed behind her as she walked.

Two silver gauntlets adorned her arms. The metal seemed dull though, well worn from hundreds of battles and use. Still every bit as strong as the first battle though.

Last but not least was the tiara on her head. The classic tiara still had the red star and the golden color but numerous tips were seen protruding from the edges menacingly and the semicircular crown of Hippolyta had been merged wit it. The result was the crown of a fierce ruler.

"...And so Queen Diana I think we can improve the water system of New Hippolyta to account for the plans of three new bath houses.

"That's great Evandre." The Queen said

Another attendant spoke up, "Finally, we can maybe have everyone of the Global Themysciran Empire smelling decent!"

The other women laughed in response and Diana gave a slight smile, "We can only hope Thermodosa."

The smile was genuine, but it didn't seem to touch her eyes. The queen's eyes maintained an icy and cold stare that not even the hottest summer days had melted. Not since...then.

Suddenly a guard was running across the courtyard.

"My Queen, My Queen! I have a very important message for you!"

Diana seemed a bit surprised, not often was a message delivered with such haste. Not with the control she had employed to guide her people's empire.

She nodded to her group and they bowed slightly before leaving her to hear the message. The daily problems of the city would not stop for one message after all.

Diana then nodded to the guard, "Alright, what message?"

The guard seemed nervous of what she had to say, pausing, before spilling the message as fast as she could, "A man was found in the city in a crater with no identity wearing a strange black armor. He fled but was captured by Commander Artemis. He incapacitated four of the seven Amazons on the scene though before he could be defeated."

The queen seemed shocked. A man?!

"Is he in custody."

"Yes."

"No identifiers? Not in the system?"

"None my Queen."

Diana seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then a small smile played on her face. The coldness in her eyes was as strong as ever though.

"Well then...Let us welcome our new guest."

The queen of the Amazons then gestured for the guard to lead the way and strode forward, eager to meet this new man.

He was a man.

She was Queen of the Amazons.

And she wanted to see what challenges this new enemy would bring.

**Second Chapter up.**

**Remember to review, let me know your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who started reading this story and liked what you saw so far.**

**Remember to review your comments and thoughts as the story is for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the DC characters that will appear throughout any of the chapters of this story. **

**Batman: World Of the Amazons**

**Chapter 3: Audience with the Queen**

_*1000 years ago*_

_Diana of Themyscira walked along the beach of her home island, deep in thought. The sun was setting and the glow on the water lent a magical appearance to the sea as the small waves lapped softly at her bare feet. _

_The Amazon oracle, Bremusa, had given her a prophecy, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She could still see the green wisps of smoke that seemed to whisper right into her brain, bypassing the need for spoken words through the air:_

_A princess queen of light_

_Man of secret hidden blight_

_Empire of times old_

_A visitor of black & gold_

_Beware the fiend_

_The old and new_

_A swinging sword unseen_

_Thaw the Maw _

_With overwhelming awe_

_Beware_

_Beware_

_Diana shivered as she thought over the words. She shook her head and a smile reappeared. She was always so happy. She was one of the younger Amazons, the ones that had never tasted war or seen the horrors of man's world. Despite her mother's continued teachings on the terrible condition of man's world, Diana couldn't help resist wondering, what was out there._

_The princess of the Amazons had found herself always engrossed in the stories of the world beyond. She had found books in secluded areas of the libraries and temples that no one really frequented anymore. Along with the teachings on how men subjugated and controlled women, Diana also read about ancient heroes, acts of chivalry, history on democracy and the advancement of the human race. _

_Surely, the good parts of that strange outside world must outweigh the bad parts that my sister's are always talking about. The princess thought to herself. _

_A shining light off the sand took Diana out of her thoughts. Following the light back to its source she could see a body lying on the beach, recently washed ashore. _

_Diana ran towards the individual, it would not be the first time that the God's had sent a new helpless girl for the Amazons to take in. A few feet from the person though and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was a man. _

_Her breath hitched in her throat. She gripped at her dagger, but she did not retreat. The young Amazon slowly crept towards the man. Eventually she had made her way to his side, looking down on him. _

_He was tall, garbed in a sailor's uniform with a white tunic and black pants. It looked like the remnants of an officer's jacket was torn off as well. He had a short beard with long dirty blond hair that was caked with salt and sand. _

_Diana saw that a metal necklace around his neck had caught her eye before as the sun reflected off it. As she reached out to touch it, she was suddenly surprised as the mans' hand grabbed her wrist. His eyes shot open and his breath quickened. _

_His eyes were a deep green color and as he looked at her like a startled, scared animal, Diana felt like she needed to offer support to the stranger._

"_It's ok," She whispered to him, "You're safe right now. Who are you?"_

_The man looked into her eyes and as his breath slowed down he gave Diana a small but nervous smile,_

"_My name's William Trevon."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Diana of the Global Themysciran Empire sat on a throne cut from the most blinding marble that could be found. The rock had been worked to allow the surrendered swords of each conquested leader to be inlaid like an intimidating collection piece. The chair was also covered with the pelts of tigers, bears and other big game predators that served to elevate her status but also offer comfort as she looked down at whoever was brought before her.

"Bring in the prisoner." The queen commanded.

At her cue the large doors opened into the throne room and guards walked in carrying the still unconscious Batman. They dragged him along until they got to a circle in the marble just before the steps to the throne. Tossing the man not too gently onto the floor they chained his arms and legs and fed the chain through a lock on the floor. With a _click* _the guards stood and bowed to their queen slightly.

"Leave us. Except for you, Commander Artemis. I want you to stay."

The red-head Amazon looked slightly uncomfortable, "Yes, my queen."

The others turned without question and walked out of the room. The large room echoed loudly as the heavy, solid doors swung back in place.

"EiiirrrrBoom!" The doors sounded off loudly as they shut. Now it was just the queen, commander Artemis, and the stranger.

Diana inspected the creature lying on the ground. The dark material seemed to be armor. He was very tall and built well. Obviously not an escapee of the breeders. What on earth could those pointy ears be for though, she thought to herself. Curious.

"Artemis?"

"Yes my Queen?"

"Let's wake him up." Diana said, she then threw the lasso at Artemis who caught it in understanding.

Artemis wrapped the lasso of truth around the man's neck. She then whispered in his ear, "We need answers, awake!"

The lasso glowed a bright yellow gold and without warning the man shot up with his eyes wide.

"Aughhh!" He was stopped abruptly when he realized the chains holding him secured to the floor. He turned and first saw Artemis staring down at him.

"You!" Batman said as he glared at the Amazon who had rudely shoved him through a wall.

Artemis returned the glare just as fiercely and proceeded to slap him across the face hard. "You will show respect when in the presence of the queen."

Batman shook his head as his vision was swimming once again. He took a second, looking at the floor, before he shook his head and pushed away the daze in front of his eyes. As he turned to look up at the person on the throne though his eyes widened as he saw who was staring down at him.

"Wonder Woman!?" He said incredulously.

The queen narrowed her eyes at his first words in confusion and tilted her head as she studied his expressions.

"Di...Diana?" Bruce said in a lower voice.

Just like with Artemis, the cold look in Dian's face was momentarily replaced with surprise, but then to anger.

Without a word the queen got off her throne, starting to walk down towards the man chained to the floor. When she was close enough to him she acted, delivering a kick to Batman's ribs.

Crack!

Batman grunted in pain. Damn, that rib is definitely broken now, batman thought.

"How dare you address me by my name?!" The queen spat at the man. "How could you find out my name." Another kick to Bruce, this time to his leg.

"Uhf!" Batman grunted and took sharp breaths, trying not to cry out and show weakness in front of the queen. "Maybe, I could respond if you didn't just kick me." Bruce said with a cold glare.

Artemis loaded up to deliver another hard slap but Queen diana held up a hand for her to stop. As Artemis stopped her strike Diana grabbed the lasso and jerked it towards her. Batman was lifted to the highest he could on his knees. He grit his teeth in pain. It sucked, but he could bear it.

"Fine," She said with a steel gaze, "Who are you?"

The lasso shone bright as its powers were being activated.

Bruce's eyes darted back and forth as he felt the unknown power in his mind, seeking to expose any information it needed.

"Batman." He responded.

"What is your name?" Diana pressed for more

"Ugh…Batman."

The queen's eyes furrowed in annoyance at his working around the lasso, "What is the name your parents gave you?"

The man seemed to struggle, gritting his teeth. He groaned in pain at the lasso but was resisting. Diana had seen some resist the lasso more than others but slowly a few seconds turned into half a minute, then a full minute. It was almost two minutes when the man seemed to break. He lowered his head and muttered out, "Bruce Wayne."

Diana was both perplexed and amused. She had never seen anyone last that long against the lasso, it was made by the gods. But to fight so hard for that info, brought a derisive sneer to the queen.

"All that effort to protect that? Your name must mean more somewhere else, _Bruce_."

Batman looked up to glare at her, "I just don't like being forced to say it I guess, _Diana_."

The queen looked shocked that he would again use her name in such disrespect. Before she could get over the comment though Batman was struck again, this time in the gut, by Artemis, who was fuming in anger. The redhead stayed silent but the strike spoke for itself. Batman groaned slightly in pain and hunched over.

The queen composed herself, trying not to let her temper rise because of this man.

"I guess that brings me to my next question," She said, "Where are you from? And how did you get here? Tell me Anything pertinent to those two questions!"

Once again Batman gritted his teeth and fought the mental probe that sought to make him say any and all truths. This time, a minute had passed before Batman was forced to speak.

"Gotham...i'm from Gotham."

"What is Gotham?

"Uh...a city... I think I'm from... a different Earth though."

Diana rolled her eyes, "Enough riddles. How could you be from another Earth."

Batman groaned in pain. "I am a warrior on my world… ug...I fought, alongside other, heroes. A Justice League.

He paused here, "You were there...too...Diana. You were…WonderWoman there."

Diana's eyes had widened at his words but kept rapt attention on the man. Every word he said was ground out through his teeth as he resisted.

"You...you…" Batman shook his head, pertinent information only he thought. Focus, he thought.

"We were fighting a man. Vandal Savage. He had a time machine. And...a plan. A bomb. To destroy the world and the past. So he...could rule. During the battle, I disarmed the bomb, but...the machine was damaged. I was stuck inside...I remember it activating. And I woke up here."

With that, Batman was left panting and gasping. The magic of the lasso halting for now.

The queen stood, contemplating the man's words. Finally, she spoke.

"Mm a fine story. Through it all though, you're still just a man. Welcome to our world. If we had a way to send you back I would. Get rid of you without the hassle."

She tugged on the lasso in control and shrugged and gave an amused smirk.

"I guess you'll be in our world now. You'll have to get used to a new order."

Batman's eyes widened, "What do you mea..?"

"It's been a long time since something new and interesting came here."

She turned to Artemis. "When was the last games in the Coliseum?"

Artemis looked confused. "My queen…?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Tell my council they are to start preparations for the games." She looked at Batman with a smirk, "We'll see what this _Man _can do." Batman was barely listening, still recovering from the effects of the lasso, it hurt so much more due to his resistance.

Diana turned back to Artemis, "Go. I can finish up with _him_, just leave two guards outside to take him away afterwards.

Artemis bowed and briskly walked out of the throne room.

The sound of Diana's boots on the floor echoed throughout the chamber. She kneeled down in front of Batman, studying him.

"What?" Batman muttered as her piercing eyes bore into him.

"One last thing…" She said before reaching out. Her hand grabbed at one of the cowls ears, she tugged hard, her strength easily ripping through the kevlar and separating the cowl from his suit. Exposing the man. "You, won't need this anymore."

As she looked back at him she paused for a second. His face was one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen. His eyes were an ice blue but not inherently cold, just piercing, and sharp. His face was well set with a strong jaw, his face had the shadow of a beard that made girls for wild for his playboy persona. Even better looking than… no don't even think that way. Just a thought passing by, in the blink of an eye though Diana had continued her cold controlling look.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the pause but continued to glare at her. She just gave a little laugh though, seeing through his eyes. "Feeling vulnerable? Exposed?" she chuckled. "It will be interesting to see how you do." No man has survived the games before. It could be due to the fact that we've trained them well."

She plucked a hair from his head. "You probably have more fight in even just this little hair's amount than any of the men in this city combined," she discarded the hair from her fingertips, "Maybe you will even last past the first round, though I doubt it."

Diana was once again over him, looking down on Bruce with challenging alpha eyes. Bruce returned it and she had to admit she was enjoying herself. It had been ages since someone had openly showed any form of defiance towards her. She could insult the male slaves in the palace for hours and they would just nod meekly and accept it. No, this man at least still had some fire. She would enjoy quenching it and stomping the ashes to the wind.

But then, Bruce surprised her. His glare dropped. His eyes seemed to open up to her for a second. His shoulders also seemed to drop a little. Not in defeat, but just the toll and weariness of the day, time travel and all.

"What happened to you...?" he whispered, "This isn't you."

Diana jerked her head back like a snake had lunged at her.

"What?! You don't…!" She cried out in anger.

Then the walls were up again for him though and Bruce had the anger in his eyes as well. "I do! What happened! I fought with you, we saved your island once, we rescued your mother Hippolyta from…!"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Diana yelled, picking him up off the floor like he weighed nothing. "First rule of your new world you leech! You, and all other men, are never to speak that name!" Diana tossed Bruce to the ground. The chain went tight though so Bruce jerked to a stop a little ways away groaning once again in pain from the solid marble impact.

Queen Diana was fuming. "We're done here." She whispered. Guards!" She yelled out and the doors opened up as the guards came to collect Batman.

"Done for now…" Batman muttered to her as the guards undid his chains. Diana whipped her head to glare at him but kept silent. She clenched her teeth as her guards pulled the man out of the chamber.

"This isn't you!" He shouted back to her, "Diana! What Happened Here! Dian…!" His voice cut out as the solid doors closed behind him.

The queen of the Amazons was furious. She stood trembling for a few moments but then she exploded, turning to one of the columns.

CRACK!

The marble cracked and exploded as the queen stood there, breathing through gritted teeth.

After a few minutes, she exhaled and chuckled darkly, "Well, it was getting a bit boring around here." She muttered to herself.

The lasso was one way of getting information. But she always knew you found out the most about someone when they fight. Soon, she would see what kind of person this mysterious, infuriating man really was.

**Third Chapter done! Sorry about the small wait, Christmas delayed it a little. Let me know your thoughts. I appreciate everyone who has shown their support so far with reviews and follows and such. Keep it up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who started reading this story and liked what you saw so far.**

**Remember to review your comments and thoughts as the story is for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the DC characters that will appear throughout any of the chapters of this story. **

**Batman: World Of the Amazons**

**Chapter 4: Imprisonment**

_*Flashback on Batman's Original World*_

_Themyscira- Deep below the surface, the Justice League was fighting to stop Hades' release due to Felix Faust's actions. _

_Batman saw Diana pulling at the key. Electricity surged through her body as she screamed in pain. Queen Hippolyta was fighting with Hades and keeping him busy. He didn't see as Diana freed the key from its place and smashed it on the ground with one strong slam. _

_The resulting explosion released a light and a vacuum force that seemed determined to drag Hades, and everything else into Tartarus. _

_Hades turned in anger at Diana, "NOO!" He screamed. _

_At this distraction the queen was able to swing her sword up across his chest, slicing deep and forcing the god off balance. _

"_ARGGH! No, I won't go back there!" He screamed at his former lover. _

"_It's not your choice." Hippolyta said with a cold stare, before delivering a kick to his face that weakened him enough so that he started to be dragged towards the doorway. _

_Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was trying to hold on against the power of the portal but she was losing ground. For every step she took she was being dragged back two, the large doorway getting closer and closer. _

_Suddenly she saw a black rope flying towards her, she looked back in shock as she saw Batman had his feet up and braced against a fallen column and had fired one of his grappling lines to the island's princess. _

_As the line whipped back and forth through the air Diana somehow caught it just as she lost her footing and was sucked into the air. Batman lurched forward at the weight and force on the line but kept himself solid as he grunted in frustration from the effort._

_He looked at her and shouted, "Don't you let go!" She gave him a smile and nodded, beginning to climb up the rope. _

_On this day though, on this Earth, the Fates were not there for Diana. _

_Hades had been dragged back towards the portal but somehow he had been brought right next Wonder Woman. With the last of his strength, the desperate god jumped and also grabbed a hold of the line. _

"_UGGH!" Batman was pulled off the column he was supporting himself on, flying forward twenty feet before he collided chest first with another one. He could feel three of his ribs crack from the impact and he could feel his grip loosening. He couldn't hold them. It was a fantastic feat that he had held them as long as he already had. The portal strength was now even stronger and the resulting force had caved in the other sections of the cave, the rest of the league and the queen couldn't have helped even if they wanted. _

_Diana was fighting with Hades as they both clung to the line. Diana punched and kicked at the god who was responding with his own punches and kicks. _

_Fate was not there for Diana. No one could have expected at that moment that a loose sword in the debris would be sucked into the air. It flew fast and as it passed over the two fighting individuals, Hades god-reflexes picked out the sword. He knew then what to do. Without hesitation he grabbed the sword out of the air and pressed his attack. _

_Batman could only watch as Wonder Woman defended against the god. She deflected two strikes with her free arm's bracelet. She knew she had to get him off, with a well timed kick she struck Hades across the head so hard his grip completely let go of the line._

_Batman could only watch in horror though as at that exact moment Diana had left herself open to attack. As Hades let go of the line the swords blade penetrated straight through the princess's stomach and out of her back. _

"_NOOOOO!" Batman yelled. _

"_AIGHH!" Diana screamed in pain. _

_Hades was laughing as he was dragged back through the portal. He hadn't won his freedom. But at least he knew he had taken something from these heroes as well. _

_The doors closed with a BOOM! As they shut, Diana's still body fell to the ground. Her reflexes had kept hold of the line, but there was no telling what that meant for her condition. _

_The dust was still settling as Batman got to his feet. He groaned in pain as he held his side and limped as fast as he could towards the princess. _

"_Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman! Diana!" Batman shouted as he approached her. She gave no response though. _

_Batman fell to his knees when he got to her. He pulled her body over and into his lap softy. Diana's eyes opened weakly at the contact. Blood was seeping out fast. Too fast. _

_She looked scared. Pale. Confused. Then her eyes focused on Batman. She gave a weak smile, "I…didn't let...go" She whispered out. _

_Batman was nodding encouragingly with a small, sad smile, "I know, you did great. You saved your home princess." _

_Diana's face relaxed a little bit at his words, "And…*cough*...you saved me. The hero without... Powers. The Batman." She laughed slightly at her own words. Her eyebrows knit together in thought, "You know...I think…you're the only one who *cough* ca...calls m...me that, princess." _

_Batman knew he was covered in her blood. Too much blood. He could hear her speech slowing down. On one of his random, strange impulses, he reached up and removed his cowl, revealing his bare, cut up face. "Diana," he whispered, "My name...is Bruce." _

_The princess was struggling but she focused her eyes on his face. It was one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen, and she also recognized it. Even through the pain she couldn't help but laugh weakly. It broke Bruce's heart to hear her laugh like that. _

"_Bruce...Wayne? I hated...hehe…*cough* him since I read about him. The playboy, wom...womanizing...super*cough*hero huh?"_

_Diana tried to lift her hand to Bruce's face but halfway up her strength failed her, Bruce caught it though and held it up against his cheek. It was cold. He shook his head with a small smile, "No, not Bruce Wayne. Just Bruce."_

_Diana smiled up at him but she looked scared, "I...I had so..so much I wanted to… to d..d..do still." She had tears in her eyes, "I wi...ish we could ha...ave got...ten to kn...kno, know each other, bu..buh...better, Bruce." She whispered to him. _

_Bruce could feel his breath catching in his throat. Tears were being kept back from sheer willpower and he had to stop himself from losing it. "I know princess, me too." _

_Diana's eyes were half lidded now, "There is...one more thing...I can...try…." she whispered._

_With the last of her strength she pulled herself up and pulled Bruce down and met his lips with a kiss. It wasn't deep, or passionate. Not a kiss of lovers, but instead it was charged with different emotions. It was a hint, a tease, at possible future feelings that could never be now. The door was closing on them as colleagues and friends, but they both got to look through the keyhole and see the potential of their relationship. Their lips just lightly brushed against each other._

_As Diana ended the kiss her breath came out as a sigh. Her eyes still closed from the kiss and the smallest hint of a smile on her face. And with that, the Wonder Woman was dead._

_The whole, excruciating ordeal was over in a minute, but for Bruce, it was another lifetime. Just like with his parents. His grip was soft as he held Diana's body close._

"_No…," He whispered, "No, NO, NO, NO!" His whispers becoming a shout. _

"_Di...Diana...!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...DIANA!" Bruce woke from his sleep with a shout. A cold sweat over his body as he re-lived the worst memory he had besides his parents murder. He rubbed his face in his hands. That was 8 years ago he reminded himself. 8 years. It was 5 years ago when he had stopped having that Nightmare. With all the excitement going on lately though, Bruce knew that Diana would be on his mind a lot more.

He grimaced a little bit. Not the same Diana though.

Finally, with his head clear he began to look around the room. It was obviously a prison cell, but it had a full bed, a bath, a desk, some books, and a side room that looked like a small, personal training area, with different assorted weapons on the wall. Eve a small forge was located in one corner.

There was a window as well but it might as well have been the entire wall. Glass with iron bars criss crossing made up a large portion of the outer wall. Bruce could see out over a field and a river. The other main wall was also a mix of glass and iron caging. Four guards were posted outside this wall, they were all staring at him intently.

Bruce remembered also that his cowl had been removed. He was left standing in his armor without the headpiece. Just didn't give off the same menacing appearance.

The lead guard stepped up to the glass.

"I am Pleione. I was to give you a message once you awoke."

Bruce rolled his eyes and nodded his head curtly at her. Then he proceeded to start removing his costume. It was hot and bright in this city, and his identity had already been compromised. No need to try and keep up with the bat persona. He removed his cape and began to take off the ripped up top pieces as Pleione spoke.

"Our Majesty, the Queen, has decreed that you will fight in the next games. You have been given a warriors chambers for now to train and prepare. The games will be in two weeks." The guard concluded.

Bruce whipped his head up, "Two Weeks! I'm stuck in here for two weeks!?"

He was now shirtless. Two of the guards were eyeing the man's body. It wasn't often that men had such impressive physiques. Their slave's diet was meager and they didn't exercise nearly enough to gain substantial muscle mass. As a result, this newcomer looked like a veritable god when compared to the usual men.

Pleione continued, "The queen has provided any materials you might need to prepare for the games. I would put them to good use…" The woman trailed off, like she had something else to say, something not on the agenda, "Man...You spoke the Queen's name earlier…"

Bruce was annoyed at his situation, he snapped back, "Yes. Queen Diana! What of it!""

The guards didn't react to his tone but flinched when he said her name again. One of the other guards became so angry she turned red.

"You swine! How dare you…"

"Helena!" Pleione interrupted sharply. The guard paused to look at Pleione and looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, it is not my place." She stated sadly.

Pleione turned back to Bruce, who was analyzing them all with eyes of a trained detective. "No man has heard the Queen's name in almost 1000 years. It is one of our most sacred laws now."

Bruce knit his eyebrows together, deep in thought. The guards tried to question him more but he drowned them out. _Two weeks_, he thought. _Better keep busy_.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next two weeks Bruce took the time to change his suit to work better in his new climate. He kept his pants and boots but also added light plate metal to protect his thighs from stabbing weapons. He removed the sleeves from his armor. The chest, ab, and back armor was intact so he only had to make some shoulder and plate armor to protect his upper arms. He was able to take the gauntlets from his suit though, still protecting his forearms and keeping the triple curved blades for attacks. The small forge in the corner of his room was just big enough for him to construct the armor he wanted.

The books that were available were in ancient Greek, although Bruce could read ancient Greek, he was rusty at it and the books were more like stories. Good at passing some time, but not productive for the dark knight.

He discovered on the second day what the glass window walls were for. Amazons out for their walks or their day would stroll past the cell and pause to look in. He was on display like some circus monkey. It made him angry, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

In between his meals and armor building Bruce spent most of his time training. With 127 martial arts under his belt it was rare that he had time to truly practice all of them. The other Amazons seemed especially interested when he practiced his martial arts. He figured that the Amazons must have conquered most of the world before modern martial art styles were truly developed fully.

He did like the windows though for one reason, the Amazons were able to see and hear him but the reverse was also true. Any time some Amazons walked past talking, he listened, trying to glean any information he could on the culture and history of this unfamiliar world.

Unfortunately though, most conversations were just regular day to day talk- where they were going, plans for the day, etc.

What he could determine though was that the city he was in was the capitol, and called New Hippolyta, though he wasn't allowed to say that name either. Not that it helped him with the geography. The whole world was different. A thousand years of differences meant that forest management, land exploitation, all of it was different. He did note that the air seemed cleaner, he always saw animals walking freely through the grounds, and crime seemed to not exist. In fact, the only negative seemed to be that all the men were treated as slaves. Yippee for him, a man.

His arrival had definitely excited the people though. While they treated men as slaves they were still regular women it seemed. Bruce had, on more than one occasion, heard some pretty risque comments from passing amazons about his figure. Luckily, he had gotten used to that kind of attention from his playboy persona. Though it was weird for him to hear those comments coupled at the same time with insults at him.

There was no need for that kind of playboy acting here, he had been laid bare since he got here, so he focused on his training and preparation. They brought him good food and he had plenty to do, so he figured he'd hold out on any plans of escape until the games. Plus, the imprisonment gave him plenty of time to regain his strength.

What he didn't expect though was the queen to come visit him.

It was at the end of his first week. Bruce was in the middle of his stretches and workout (it was important to keep his flexibility and strength up for his martial arts). When the queen arrived, Bruce's back was to her. He was balancing on one hand, his other arm out to the side and his legs at angles to keep his balance as he held the one-handed handstand. He knew someone had come to see him but he figured he'd wait until they spoke or he was done.

He moved through the motions slowly, switching the handstand to his other hand, then slowly lowering himself till he was still on one hand but his body was horizontal.

The queen observed in quiet interest. She was wondering how this man, who seemed so large and imposing, was moving with such strength and grace. As far as she knew, only Amazons, with the gifts of strength from the gods, could perform such feats. She had never seen such raw athletic ability in a man. She could clearly see every line of his back muscles as they shifted to take the weight for the different positions. She shook her head slightly in frustration.

As Bruce finished he sat on the ground panting for a second, _Man, how does Dick make those moves look so easy. _He thought to himself.

"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat behind him

Bruce turned to finally address the person behind him. He was a little surprised when his mind processed the face in front of him.

"Diana." He said without hesitation.

The queen furrowed her brow in anger, "Don't call me that."

"Why, that's your name isn't it." Bruce responded with his own annoyed look.

"It's not a name for you to say!"

Bruce exhaled sharply in annoyance, he strode up to the window. The guards instinctively brought their weapons in preparation for anything. He was inches away from the queen, only the window separating them.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked

Diana was taken aback by his bluntness, "Don't presume to ask me questions!"

"Oh, forgive me, _**your Highness.**_" Bruce said with dripping sarcasm.

Diana bared her teeth in anger, "I'm Here. To ask more about your world." She said.

Bruce was quick with the response, "Set up an appointment without the guards, bars, and prison," he turned away and walked away from her, "Please see the receptionist on the way out."

"You will not…!"

"Goodbyeeee!"

Diana seethed for a moment but then huffed and strode out, more questions than answers.

The other guards stayed. Pleione had a small smirk at the exchange, two others looked afraid of what had just happened and Helene was fuming at him.

"You shouldn't provoke the queen like that, Man."

"My name is Bruce." He replied to the head guard.

"Haha, we usually just call men by their designated number."

Bruce was disgusted at that. They had even taken names away from their men.

Pleione continued, "She's been through a lot, you know, you could be nicer..."

Bruce turned with a glare so intense it shut up the guard.

"Everyone's been through something."

With that Bruce stopped the conversation and continued his training.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Diana came to visit him was at the end of the second week, the night before the games.

It was late, Bruce was sitting cross legged and meditating between some candles. He heard her approach even with his eyes closed. He could also tell it was just her. At this time of night too there was only one guard outside his cell. He listened as she dismissed the guard. Then it was just them.

He opened his eyes and regarded her, waiting for her to make the first move.

She seemed to be waiting on him too, but eventually his emotionless stare wore her nevers down, "Tell me why you wore that armor, the armor you arrived in."

Bruce just stared back, "No."

Diana flared her nostrils, "Then tell me about your life in your world."

"No."

The queen's temper was rising, "Then tell me about the Diana you know."

At this Bruce finally broke his eye contact with her, this time dropping his voice to a whisper, "...no."

"You stubborn man!" With this Diana punched the glass wall and it shattered, the iron bars bent in. Diana walked into the cell, "Tell me Something!"

Bruce kept his stoic look. "...My world is still what you call "Man's world." There is crime, war, poverty, and famine, but men are not slaves, women are getting more equality everyday, and there are heroes there that meet any villain or challenge that is a threat."

Diana paused and regarded him with her cold eyes, "And yet you have worse thoughts on this place.

Bruce nodded slowly, getting to his feet, standing at his height an inch or two taller than Diana. He turned his head to look out the the other dark window.

"This place doesn't have crime, no real poverty that I've seen, and the world is in a better state than mine, environmentally that is…"

The queen crossed her arms, "But…?"

Bruce turned to look her in the eye, "But at its core it seems this world is just you, holding everything tight and in control. You bullied the world into your own empire of timid subjects."

Diana was so mad, no one had ever made such a bold comment, without really thinking she punched bruce in the gut. Her Amazonian strength resulted in the Man flying back and hitting the wall.

"Unghh!"

Diana felt her anger, red hot, her cheeks flushed as she looked at the man.

"I can't wait to watch you die tomorrow. You've been nothing but an arrogant headache for me." Diana turned around, "I don't know WHY I decided to come here again." She shouted as she marched out of the room.

Bruce was holding his gut as the pain went through his body. _Shit, _he thought, _That probably won't do me any favors. _

He looked at his finished armor. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Chapter 4: Longer than I thought, originally had him starting the games in this chapter but decided to explore a bit more of his time in prison.**

**Sorry for the late update too, the holidays made me really lazy.**

**Remember to review and such. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who started reading this story and liked what you saw so far.**

**Remember to review your comments and thoughts as the story is for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the DC characters that will appear throughout any of the chapters of this story. **

**Batman: World Of the Amazons**

**Chapter 5: Enter the Arena**

_Bruce was dreaming, tossing and turning as his mind was replaying battles and past nightmares. _

_He saw a woman clad in a tight jumpsuit, staring at him sadly as she had been caught again, a bag full of jewels on her hip, "I'm sorry, you thought I could change, but I can't."_

_The images dissolved again, showing another woman. This time she was holding a sword, she was between him and another man, the other man had a white beard, black hair, and was draped in a green cloak. She seemed torn between the two for a second. _

_He saw her turn away from him though and heard her whisper, "I'm sorry beloved, I can't turn away from my father." She joined the man and handed over the sword to him. _

_The man sneered at him, "So sad, __**Detective**__."_

XXXXXXXXX

Bruce woke with a start, the sun had just started to rise over the outskirts of the town. _Probably around 6am_, he thought to himself.

He stretched his body out and sat up. His joints cracking as he stretched. After Diana's outburst last night they had sent a healer. Olympian magic was pretty good stuff, it was how his ribs had been healed after his first meeting with the queen and how he was in top shape today despite the brutal hit Diana had given him yesterday.

Outside, drums were pounding at a stubborn rhythm, not too loud for now. Building the suspense for the coming games.

Pleione was on guard as he woke up.

"Good morning Bruce, nervous?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "No, being nervous about it doesn't do any good."

The man stared at his suit. No cape, the breast and back armor still intact, and the pants had had some more bronze plate armor added on. The sleeves had been replaced so now some shoulder armor and his gauntlets were used. Lastly, a metal helmet had been forged, exposing most of his face but still protecting his head, two metallic bat ears had been added, providing his trademark appearance.

While the other guards had mostly been content to just watch him or offer the side comment, Pleione had been the only one to really try conversing with him. She had been very interested in the different martial arts and had even tried to learn some of the basics for things like traditional Karate and Kung Fu.

As Bruce started to don the first layer of his armor Pleione continued, "I've been thinking about what we talked about, about those open forms and the meditation. I still don't understand what they have to do with defeating an adversary."

Bruce smirked and remembered his training from years ago, he remembered sitting and asking his martial art masters the same kind of questions.

"It's not all about fighting, it's true. The Kung Fu I showed you, well, Kung Fu doesn't really translate to fighting or martial arts. Kung Fu was the dedication to any aspect of life."

Pleione seemed even more confused, "But...then why would you use it for defeating your enemies."

Bruce tapped against his chest, "Those open forms, they really show off the extent of one's knowledge and discipline, but you're right, they're not really that useful themselves in a fight."

He paused before continuing, "As for meditation, deep thinking, all those…those are for the fights we have within ourselves."

Bruce turned and began to draw on a piece of paper. Pleione watched until he was done, he walked over and handed the symbol through the glass opening. He turned back and started to put on the rest of his armor.

Outside, the crowds were growing as people made their way to the coliseum. Women dressed in all kinds of clothes, young girls ran around. Male slaves and young boys followed meekly behind their female parties. Fine clothing, but each one had a small collar with a tag on their neck.

Batman grimaced at that view and continued putting on his gauntlets. He turned back to the guard as she looked at his drawing.

"The black is the bad in life. The white is the good in it."

He clipped on his utility belt.

"The black spot is the bad inside the good, and the white spot is the good inside the bad." Bruce grinned as he relayed the same teachings he once had, "Put them all together and you get Life. It's called Yin and Yang."

Before Pleione could respond though a sound cut through the air.

"THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Bruce looked in the mirror and saw Pleione looking back at him through the glass, "Guess that's my cue." He said with a smirk, and turned to grab his helm and weapons.

Pleione had opened the cell and Bruce walked out of the room he had called home for two weeks. Amazon guards were lining the wall and Pleione gestured the direction for them to go. Bruce nodded curtly and began to walk with her.

It was a long walk, almost 10 minutes of moving down the corridors and up stairs, winding and turning for their destination. Finally, they stopped in front of an iron gate. Just beyond the gate Bruce could see a ramp and what looked like sunlight.

"Good Luck." Pleione said.

Bruce gave her a quizzical look, "Why were you nice enough to me? Compared to some of the other Amazons, I mean."

Pleione gave him a small smile, "I think some Amazons are ashamed of their attraction to men, and as a result they can sometimes be more mean to them," She shrugged, "Like Helena, she was horrid to you, but I heard her on more than one occasion talking with her other guard friends about you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her which made the girl laugh.

"Haha, but I am more partial to my other females, so maybe that's why."

Bruce just gave her a small smile, "Fair enough, thanks."

With that Bruce turned and moved through the gate and began to walk up the ramp. Eventually, he found himself walking on the floor of a Roman style coliseum. The sun made him blink as he adjusted to the bright light after being inside for so long.

Every seat seemed to be filled and they were all booing and shouting at him. The stands had large, thin sheets that provided a bit of shade as everyone sat next to each other on stone benches. In between the rows, people were selling food and other things to the crowd. On one part of the circle though was the largest balcony ever; large royal purple tents were over the area and Bruce could clearly see a throne with a familiar raven-haired queen on it. She was wearing a royal purple gown over her armor.

Diana was very excited about the games, it had been almost two years since the last one. The same old battles and reenactments were becoming stale, this man was the first interesting thing to happen in a long time.

The queen was still angry about the night before, and she couldn't help but scowl slightly as he walked out into the arena. She couldn't help but look over his new outfit though. _Hmm, warrior and fashion designer, _She thought with a small laugh. Even she could admit the outfit was a perfect blend of functionality and intimidation. She decided to let him wait a little bit longer in the bright sun, people were still coming in and the entire next few days had been cleared for the games. Every store had been busy getting people clothes, stocking up on food and sweets, and arranging anything needed for the day. Nothing was better for business before-hand than the games.

Finally, Diana stood and walked to the edge of her balcony, she raised her hands to the stands and the crowd erupted in cheers for her, with a smile she then held up one hand in a stop gesture, the people immediately fell silent.

"My fellow Amazons! Surely you will have heard the news by now!" She paused for dramatic effect, "There is indeed a stranger in our proud city, a man!"

At this the crowd began to boo again and even a few things were thrown at the man, who easily avoided it silently with a glare.

Diana smirked but gestured her hand for quiet again, "Not just any man, the lasso of truth has revealed that he comes from another world. A world where he is a warrior! Well, I thought, why not see what kind of caliber warrior his world offers. What do you all think?"

Cheers erupted in agreement with the queen.

The queen herself was getting fired up with the crowd, an old warrior bloodlust coming to the surface, "My ladies, I present to you-The Batman! Bruce Wayne of Gotham, a so-called Dark Knight!"

Diana gestured to the sky, "With the gods' blessing..."

Without warning, at Diana's words, thunder boomed once through the cloudless and sunny sky.

Everyone fell silent, even Diana. There hadn't been a sign from the gods since the beginning of the global empire, and that was a long time ago. Diana stared at the sky in disbelief for a second but then remembered her words. She turned her attention to the man, and stammered out her final words, "...Le….Let the Games begin!"

The stadium was silent for a few more seconds but then cheers erupted, even louder than before. Whispers were traded with excitement, "A blessing from the gods, this will be a day to remember."

**The First Match**

Bruce was still staring at the sky curiously. He knew the Greek gods were real, hell, he had even battled one; but he didn't know why they would make any indication to these games that he was a part of.

As he was still in thought he was scanning the coliseum. No easy exits. Too many eyes trained on him. He would have to play along until an opportunity came.

On the sides of the coliseum Bruce heard the other gates opening, out came a male slave from each one. Each of them had some sort of spear or sword or knife on them. They looked submissive still but there was a wild gleam in their eyes.

Above the stadium Bruce heard the queen's voice once more, "The first match! We've pitted the Batman against 10 of the best male warrior slaves we have. While not that much for us ladies," Bruce heard laughs from the stadium, "They are the best fighting men in our nation." She waved her hand as she sat down, "FIGHT!" She yelled.

All 10 of the slaves saluted her once and then began to close in on him. Bruce could see that they moved sloppily and had no coordination as a team. Two things he would exploit heavily. Bruce nonchalantly donned his helmet and got into a fighting stance, no need for his weapons here.

When the group was about 10 paces away from him he attacked. Wasting no time in letting them all corner him with their blades Bruce lunged at one with a spear, the man responded with a quick thrust, but Bruce was quicker. He sidestepped, the blade passed by him, and he grabbed onto the wooden part of it. Pulling sharply, the man let out a yelp as his tight grip meant he was jerked forward towards the man in armor. He was suddenly stopped as his sternum collided with a metal knee, "OOOF!" The man sounded out as his breath was taken away and he was left gasping on the ground.

"ARGH!" A sound came from behind and Bruce turned, bringing up the spear and using it to block a sword from descending on his neck. This man was swinging his sword wild and ferociously. Batman stepped back, over the first man, making sure to stomp on his head, knocking him out cold. The second man wasn't as careful with his surroundings and as he swung his sword he didn't see the body of the first man and fell flat on his face.

At the same time Bruce heard a grunt behind him and heard a blade moving straight through the air towards his head. He slipped it and saw the blade go past his face. Quickly, he reached up to grab the arm and with the man's palm up, pulled down hard, breaking the arm at the elbow. As the third man screamed in agony Bruce adjusted his grip deep under his armpit and proceeded to throw him over and on top of the second person, knocking those two out.

Bruce could hear the "Ooh's" and "ah's" from the crowd. He sneaked a peak at the queen and could see her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him with intensity.

Then, from the corner of his eyes Bruce could see two had approached at the same time, swinging their swords from both sides. With his gauntlets raised though Bruce was able to catch both blades. At his block, the looks of determination began to fade from the attacker's. Bruce moved close in between the two, making their reach with the swords less useful. With a quick pop he had jumped in the air, turning sideways he punched the man on the left while the man on the right got to feel his sidekick, a metallic boot making contact with his head. Both men crumpled to the floor.

_Halfway there,_ Bruce thought to himself and it had only been about one minute.

The other five were now all coming at him together. Three spears, one sword, one knife, all pointed at him.

The three spears were all next to each other. _Get close to them, the spears won't work and that other sword and knife will be on the outside, _Bruce mentallly calculated.

Running full speed at the five, "RAWWWWR!" Bruce growled out, Making the five hesitate. Bruce took the hesitation and at the last second dropped, shooting in beneath the three spears Bruce reached for the middle one's legs, wrapping around and driving forward, performing a two leg takedown. In a second Bruce was on top and grabbing the man's collar Batman brought his helmet down on the screaming man's face with a head butt that immediately silenced number 6 as he too was now out cold. Rolling forward after that Bruce narrowly avoided the other two spears who had moved to swing at him on their fallen teammate.

Now though they were slightly separated from the other two. With this, Bruce jumped, flipping over one of the last spear guys. landing behind him Bruce kicked his leg in and dropped him to one knee before delivering a powerful right hook with so much force the man was drilled into the ground.

The last sword man was keeping wary and keeping his distance, watching Bruce carefully.

He watched as Batman blocked a knife and with a quick groin kick disabled his attacker, who was now writhing on the ground in pain.

Then he saw Batman parry the last spear, knocking it out of the man's hands and spinning to deliver a hook kick which snapped the man's head to side as the 8th one to fall unconsciousness.

8 unconscious, 1 writhing on the ground. And 1 left standing against Batman.

Somewhere in the crowds Bruce heard a voice call out, "Kill him Slade!"

Bruce saw and was surprised to actually recognize the man. DeathStroke, The Terminator. He had no eye patch and was not in shape as much, but there was a familiar wild glint in his eyes that seemed deadly.

"Huh, constants across dimensions, huh." Bruce muttered to himself.

Slade held up his hands and the crowd seemed to respond to him. Turning to Bruce he levelled his sword at him.

"A fine show so far, but these morons can't hold a candle to me. Prepare to die, from me, Slade, for our majesty, the Queen."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Shut up and fight."

Slade responded by gritting his teeth and moving forward, thrusting out and slashing in well-timed attacks. Bruce used his gauntlets, deflecting each one.

Bruce responded with his own kick but Slade countered, catching the leg and pulling him forward to punch Bruce, which Bruce narrowly blocked, before freeing the leg.

In the second he did that though Bruce felt a small nick, looking down his arm he could see a few small drops of his blood on his bicep, right between his armor. _Stupid. _He thought.

Slade was grinning like an idiot at his success, he had drawn blood on this warrior. He was a man, he could be killed. Just like all the others.

With quick footwork Slade moved into attack once more, this time though as he swung the same move, Bruce caught his wrist and put his foot into Slade's stomach. Falling backwards Bruce threw the man over him, as Slade slammed on the ground though Bruce yanked on his armor and used it to roll on top of him in top mount position. Bruce delivered two punches to Slade's face and then the sword came swinging at him again.

A grin was on Bruce's face as his gauntlet caught the blade, his other arm trapped Slade's arm. Bruce yanked up and kept the man tight, with no room to escape as Bruce swung his leg over and fell into an arm bar.

As the man's arm went tight he grunted in pain.

"Give up?" Bruce asked.

"Never!" Slade responded.

Bruce responded by basing his hips up and pulling down, breaking the arm with an audible snap.

Slade howled in pain and barely registered as Bruce dragged him up. Slade was then surprised, in between the pain, as he felt the warrior's arms around his neck. Bruce had put on a rear-naked choke, and within seconds, the screams of pain subsided from Slade as he went unconscious.

The arena was silent as Bruce untangled himself from under Slade's body.

Bruce shrugged his arms up, "What Next!" He shouted at the stands. Then they erupted. It was a mix of boos and cheers, but the cheering was prevailing as most of the Amazons were very impressed by this man.

Even Diana was smirking slightly. She had no doubt that he would make it through this first round. She was surprised though that he decided to not use his weapons at all this time.

Diana stood and addressed the audience, "Well! The man prevails."

An amazon to the side struck a gong which reverberated through the stadium. The attendant then shouted out, "Stand for color presentation!"

Bruce looked as all the Amazons stood up, even queen Diana. Then he noticed an Amazon had entered the arena where he was and was carrying a purple flag. As she got to Bruce he asked her, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The amazon cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Present it to the Queen of course."

With a roll of her eyes she turned and left, though she did glance in a bit of awe at the ten bodies on the ground.

Bruce was mad, first he was forced to fight, and now he was being forced to present this flag to the queen like it was his honor and privilege to not die here.

He heard Diana call out, "Bruce Wayne, approach and present the standard." When he didn't move she repeated herself louder.

Bruce slowly began to trudge his way to the area under the queen. His hand gripped the flag tightly. Then an idea slowly formed in his head. He started to roll up the flag so the pole was wrapped in the purple sheet.

Diana was standing on the edge, peering down at him with a smirk, like someone playing with the idea of stepping on an ant. She put her hands on her hips and haughtily said, "Well?"

Bruce then, without warning, threw back his arm and then launched the flag up. The flag flew so high and so fast, if Diana was normal she would have had her head taken off but Bruce knew how fast she was, besides she wasn't the target. The flag flew inches over the queen's head as she ducked and impaled itself as a bullseye on the design headstone of her coliseum throne.

Instantly the Amazons in the stadium had started to draw their swords, yelling insults and threatening to kill Bruce.

Diana stared at him in shock, then at the impaled throne. The defiance of this man. Somehow, in her anger, she found herself smiling and chuckling. She strode up to the balcony again and raised her hand, "SILENCE!"

Again, the coliseum paused, everyone knowing that the queen's word was law.

Diana was pacing and gestured to the man, "This one, wishes to fight against Amazonian ways, Amazonian LAW. There is no need for violence from all of you, my sisters. He wants to fight Amazons and he shall. For the first time in almost a thousand years, a man will fight in a duel to the death, with an Amazon."

Everyone cheered as the magnitude of what was going to happen was setting in.

The queen continued, "The second match of the games, is about to begin!" She gestured to a gate that was opening, where a familiar red-headed Amazon was emerging, "The commander that captured this man the first time, the legendary ARTEMIS!"

Diana finished her speech and the crowd was going nuts, she crossed her arms and looked triumphantly at the man.

Bruce sighed and stretched his neck, cracking some of the sore joints. _Here we go again. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Familiar Friends and Fights

_Themyscira 1000 years ago_

_Diana couldn't believe she was hiding a man in her room, it had been hell sneaking him past the guards but now he was lying on the bed, recovering from being shipwrecked, and eating grapes. _

"_So William Trevon... what were you doing at sea?" Diana asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_I uhhh, I was just on my fish...fishing boat. Bad, Bad storm caught me up and wrecked me out to sea."_

_Diana pursed her lips, "But what of your clothes, they seem like someone of an army or military?" _

"_Ah, just some spare clothes given to me by a friend, I take what I can." He said with a nervous smile. _

"_Well you're safe now, I have to go but you'll be ok here."_

"_Thank you...so much, I never would have guessed a beauty such as you would save me."_

_Diana blushed at his words and bit her lip before getting up and leaving. After the door was closed, she couldn't see him getting out of bed and looking out the window, or hear him as he whispered, "Finally, I found it!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Arena _

Queen Diana sat on her throne, listening as the throngs of her subjects shouted and cheered at what was about to happen.

A fire headed amazon stood opposite a dark haired man. Both of them waiting for their fight to begin. Artemis had donned a red suit with half her body covered in armor, the other half more exposed, for quicker movements on the battlefield. A single handed sword shone as she held it on the exposed side.

Bruce was still in his own armor, a drop of blood trailing down his side from his match with Slade. For this fight, he had pulled out his weapons, two metal batons that could be wielded individually or combined to make a bo staff. For this fight, he had left them in separate form, opting for the Filipino Eskrima stick fighting techniques.

"Are you ready to die, you trespassing pig?!" Artemis taunted.

Bruce was silent though, and as Artemis's cheeks flushed in anger from being ignored, a gong rang out as Queen Diana signalled the fight to begin.

"BWONGGGGGGGGG!"

At first, neither of them moved, both competitors looking and analyzing their opponent. Batman faked a movement with his stick and Artemis flinched involuntarily to react with a high block. She growled at the embarrassment and attempted a fake back to see Bruce's defense, but the man stayed still, having seen through the ruse.

"Argh!" With frustration, Artemis performed a second attack, this time committing to the move. Bruce sidestepped it easily though. He quickly had to block the sword with his batons as Artemis pressed her attack. Most people got sloppy when they got angry, but Bruce knew that even in his world, Artemis was one of the top warrior Amazons, it would take more than anger to slip her technique up.

Bruce had to act, he was tired of this. With one sweep kick, Bruce faked before sending out a strike with his baton. Artemis was ready to block the stick but then saw that it had turned out to be a second fake as Bruce's other leg was swinging towards her ribs faster than she could react. Her sword ended up blocking nothing and Bruce's metal boot collided with her ribs and she was forced off her feet and to the ground.

Trying to keep her disoriented, Bruce went in for a kick but Artemis rolled out of the way just in time, coming up standing she swung her sword in a devastating arc and it was only Bruce's instincts that saved him, he brought his batons up in a crossed block but immediately the sticks were forced down. Bruce was brought to one knees and was only able to stop the blade once it had also connected hard to his shoulder armor. Bruce had felt the blade even dig in and crack his new armor, the force alone was making his arm numb.

Wasting no time Batman deflected and disarmed the blade off to one side, standing up and close to Artemis, he was able to bring the baton straight up to her chin. _Smack! _Following through, he twisted around and thrust the other baton into her sternum. _BOOF! _As Bruce continued with an overhand strike, Artemis caught the attack. Bruce was unphased though and brought his other baton in and connected them, making his bo staff. With the extra leverage, he was able to wrench the weapon from Artemis's grip and spin the staff to create momentum. With this he performed two alternating strikes to her ribs before twirling the staff even faster and striking her head, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Aghhh! You cheating dog!" She screamed out in pain.

As an original Amazon though she wasn't seriously injured and out of the fight, getting up with a new fury in her eyes, she jumped at Bruce, tackling and taking him to the ground with such speed even he couldn't react in time.

"Ugnh!" Bruce was winded, his bo staff flying away, and as he landed on the hard ground he made himself put his hands up to block the punches he knew would be coming. Artemis was punching against his armor so hard he could feel the metal start to crack. As his head cleared though Bruce timed her momentum and used it to base his hips up and roll her so she was now the one on the ground.

Moving quickly, Bruce took side side control, Artemis was covering up her face and vulnerable areas, however she never could have seen what was coming next. Bruce swung over and went for her leg. Both their weapons were far away and Bruce had the perfect set up with his Brazillian Jiu Jitsu for a Knee Bar. Artemis was perplexed as she saw him holding onto her leg instead of trying to punch her.

That quickly changed though, as Bruce had her leg behind his back he started to arch back, and Artemis could feel her leg being stretched to the limit. She tried to punch the man but could only hit his legs as he was too far away and they were both tangled so she couldn't stand up.

Bruce knew she was strong enough to break his legs with her punches alone, so he decided this wasn't the time to go easy on her, "Sorry for this." He said

With a sudden movement, Bruce wrenched backwards, all the muscles working in sync to overcome the Amazonian strength, and felt as Artemis's leg broke at the knee from the force.

"AHHHHHHHHGH!" The Amazon howled as Batman let go and rolled away.

"I'll Kill YOU!" she cried out in pain. She tried to stand but the crowds of people could be heard exclaiming their cries of disgust and horror as her bent leg couldn't possibly continue.

"We're done." Bruce said and turned away from her.

The crowds were filled with a mix of support for Artemis, boos for him, calls for Artemis's death, cheers for the man, and more.

Queen Diana was honestly surprised, she thought he COULD win, but she didn't really think he WOULD win against an Amazon, and not against one of the most respected fighters in the empire, and certainly not that fast.

As she listened to the masses, she was tuning them out and staring daggers at the man, _I don't know what I want to do right now. _This man was the first one to make her confused about ANYTHING in hundreds of years.

Once again, Queen Diana stood and addressed her people, "A historic day, both fighters so skilled, and yet, the man has prevailed again," Diana paused before continuing, "This was a battle to the death, and yet both still live…"

Bruce couldn't tell if she was issuing a command, statement, or a rhetorical question, he didn't intend to find out though. He growled up at her, "I don't kill."

The coliseum was silent, listening to the exchange between the man, and their queen.

Queen Diana pursed her lips in annoyance, "And what if I issue your death if you don't follow through. We've seen your strength, we know you have the skill to finish the job. Why show mercy? Why show restraint? Why not kill for your survival?"

People in the stands were murmuring amongst themselves, but they were mostly waiting for the response.

Bruce looked up at the queen with defiance, "Because I'm strong enough not to...perhaps you wouldn't understand that."

The queen's eyes widened at the comment and the audience was erupting in anger and awe at the sheer audacity of this man. They looked about ready to storm the coliseum and kill him.

Diana wasn't stupid though, she knew that people's emotions were rising, they needed to cool off before any fights could continue, and honestly, if the man was to die, Diana wanted it be something special, she couldn't let a mob ruin her fun.

The queen called for quiet in the arena, "Silenceeee!" The people instantly shut up, the wrath of the noble queen being known as worse than death, "For our dark warrior, I say this-We'll see where your strength gets you. Now for my sisters, it is time for the ceremonial concert, and historical drama re-enactments. Our new warrior will adjourn for now, sit back my sisters, and enjoy music, and drama," She decided to sweeten the deal, "as a show of what a day it's already been, one free beverage for every patron Amazon here today."

The cheers were definitely loud in support of their queen from the free amenities. The risk of Riot was ended and she slumped back in her seat and saw that Bruce was watching her, she quickly sat back up and gave him a smirk, she mockingly gave him a few little claps, as if to say, _good effort out there slave._ He scowled and looked away, eliciting a small laugh from the queen, as she held the smug look until he was out of site .

Bruce was deep in thought, he had to get out of here, but where would he go? The whole country and world was changed, he wouldn't know the landscapes, the people, and he'd be an enemy everywhere, and to top it all off, the only person he really knows right now is a rage-filled, cold, queen responsible for this whole world.

He was barely paying attention as Amazonian guards escorted him back inside the coliseum, Pleione was waiting for him inside, "I am to escort you to a new temporary cell until your next fight.

"Fine."

"You did well, that fight with Artemis was the most impressive fighting I've ever seen from a man."

Bruce exhaled forcefully, "I'm sure it was, ungh!" Bruce held his side a bit from where Artemis had tackled him, he'd definitely have a bruise on his stomach.

"After each day of the games is over, you'll be healed from those injuries, they'll want you to approach each day fresh." Pleione commented. "Though I was expecting you to have broken limbs by now if you survived, Haha!"

"How thoughtful," Bruce said sarcastically and removed his helmet, "Lead the way." He said, gesturing down the hall, indicating he was ready to go where he needed to.

On his way down the corridors, there were again glass windows where Amazonians got to view him up close.

"I'm sure more of these women are interested in you now after having seen you fight." His escort said next to him as she observed the women.

Some were staring, some were booing, some were giving encouragement, but they were all still looking down at him through the glass, both physically and literally, as the windows were a few feet up the wall. On the extreme ends, one woman decided to flash him, which surprised even him, and then right afterwards another woman was gesturing how she was going to kill him. The high emotions, all different, was almost amusing to the dark knight.

"Hmm." Bruce said with disinterest. He was getting tired of all of this, so done.

Finally, they arrived at a small chamber, it had a bench, a table, and some food set aside for him. There were bars on the opposite side of the room that looked into the next chamber over. Pleione gestured for him to enter.

"How long will I be here?"

"I don't know." Pleione shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe half an hour, maybe 2 hours, we'll see how people like the filler stuff. I'm off now, good luck with the rest of the day. I'll be enjoying the rest of the games as part of the audience."

"Be sure to cheer for me."

Pleione gave him a mock-serious salute then laughed as she strode out, locking the door behind him.

Bruce examined the room, it was locked tight and he had nowhere to go. His stomach growled though so he sat on the bench and started to dig into an apple.

A voice spoke up from the darkness of the adjourning cell, "Must be nice, being a winner, being exotic,having fresh apples and shit."

Bruce was startled, not from the voice's presence, he had seen someone's legs next door but couldn't make out any defining features, no, it was the fact that he RECOGNIZED the voice.

He stood up fast and approached the bars, "...John?"

The man on the cell floor next to him shifted his weight with effort, and a gaunt, malnourished face came into view, but there was no mistake, Bruce knew this man.

"Now how do you know my name, warrior boy?"

A different John Stewart stared up at Bruce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later, Bruce was sitting close to the bars, he had tossed John one of his fruits, another apple, and John listened as Bruce spoke of how they knew each other.

"...A marine, another kind of warrior, a soldier. And then, you're a Lantern…"

"A what? Marine, Lantern, I don't know what you're talking about man."

"You had a lantern and a ring, you were a hero…"

John sighed and hung his head, "These all sound great Be...Bruce! Bruce, sorry. But I'm just a slave here, used now during games and theater to play the part of the losing sides of history."

Bruce nodded his head at the man's words, "A lot of losers to play the part of?"

John chuckled, "Tons, though none of them recent enough to know personally, you might be the first in ages. I wonder if they'll make me play a version of you after you're gone."

"They keep telling me how special it will be for me to fight and die now, I don't think I see the same appeal though." Bruce said in a tired huff.

"Hahaha, I don't blame you." John Stewart gave him a sad smile, "Sorry I'm not the man you know, sounds like I could've helped out a lot more if I was like that guy."

Bruce shook his head, "It's good enough to have a talk with a familiar face that doesn't look like they want to disembowel me every other minute," He slumped against the wall, "No one's the same, especially Diana."

John flinched at the name, "Man, you're gonna end up with an arrow through you, throwing that name around like that."

Bruce just knit his eyebrows together in annoyance. He was about to respond when he heard banging on the wall and John's cell opened, "Come on Stewart! It's time for the recreation of the Battle of Constantinople!"

John sighed, "Time to go, stay alive mad man, you might get the luxurious lifestyle you see before you." The man looked beaten and battered, standing up and trudging out to follow his next command.

Bruce leaned back, resting his eyes for a moment, his head against the cool rock wall, at least thankful a familiar friend turned out to be friendly.

**Hey Everyone, Been awhile since the last post, finished college, COVID-19, etc. Finally have more free time so i've been working on getting over my writer's block and continuing this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks to those who follow this story, I'm sorry you've waited so long, and hopefully I'll be updating again quicker. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hidden Shadows**

_*Flashback on Batman's Original World*_

_The league had just formed, the aliens that were awakened on Mars vanquished, and the watchtower just christened. _

"_...I'm not really a people person, but when you need help, and you will...call me." Batman said as the Justice League solidified their team. _

_As the group began to disperse, talk, and celebrate their first victory, Superman and Batman kept Hawkgirl, The Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman behind. _

"_So listen…" Superman began, "I look out for my team and I don't know your financial situations, or what you're used to, or if this is ok but. Uh…"_

_Bruce decided to interrupt the big boy scout, "What Superman means is that you're welcome to room and board on this watchtower. A Martian, Thanagarian, and an Amazon-I don't think you have a regular apartment to head back to, do you? So you can each live on the watchtower if you choose."_

_Hawkgirl spoke up, her mace up on one shoulder leisurely, "Thanks, Mr. Bat but I don't take handouts."_

_Batman glared at the winged girl, "It's not a handout. You're expected to work to keep this planet safe." Bruce straightened up again and continued, "Every league member has a room on the tower and access to the kitchens and food whatnot. We just wanted to give you three a more formal invitation as you might live here full time for a while, at least until you become more comfortable with the outside world." _

"_-And the watchtower has spectacular views, we'll all be coming an' going so you won't be too lonely, there's a gym, training facilities, you get your own shower and bathroom, hanger access to the Javelins, a game and media room." Superman added in as he moved in front of Batman_

_Bruce just pushed Superman out of his way, the Man of Steel laughing a bit at taking the edge off of Batman. _

"_Man of steel or real estate salesmen? *Sigh* Ok, yes, you get all that, the Javelin access though is after a training course, any other questions, what do you three think?"_

_J'onn J'onzz was the first to speak, "Thank you Batman, I would be honored to take up residence from the league."_

_Batman nodded curtly to the Martian, "Superman, can you show J'onn to his room?"_

"_With pleasure, c'mon bud." Superman waved his hand for J'onn to follow him and they started down one of the hallways. _

_Hawkgirl spoke up next, "Fine, but only cuz I'll love using the training rooms."_

_Batman smirked, "Good, keep those skills sharp with that mace of yours." Bruce turned to John Stewart, "Hey, Lantern!"_

_John turned away from his conversation with the Flash and came over, "Yeah Batman?"_

"_I showed you the tower yesterday, do you remember how to get to the residence rooms?"_

"_Uhh yeah, I think I could manage, why?"_

_Bruce gestured to Shayera, "Hawkgirl will be living in the tower for a bit, can you help her find her room, A-3?_

"_Sure, C'mon flygirl." Green Lantern took off down the same hallway Superman and the Martian Manhunter went. _

_Bruce turned to Diana, "Last one, what do you think?"_

_Diana seemed deep in thought for a moment, but then gave a smile, "I too, would be honored to accept your offer of shelter." _

_Bruce nodded again, he turned and started to walk, "Follow me."_

_They walked down the corridors and Diana quickly caught up to walk by Bruce's side, "Why are we going this way, it's different from J'onn's and Hawkgirl's path?"_

"_Decided it was best to keep half the league on one side of the watchtower and the other half on the other, so if there's ever a problem or emergency, it wouldn't affect both living areas." _

_Diana nodded, "Strategic, makes sense." _

_Bruce nodded back, "Here we are, place your hand on the scanner."_

_Diana seemed a little perplexed but followed his directions. A light on the door turned green._

_*Beep*_

_The door opened to reveal her room, it was built like the others, spacious, with a bed, dresser, table, and a bathroom. The entire back wall showed a window out into space. The sunrise was coming over the earth and the view was perfect for her room at the moment. _

"_Wow!" She exclaimed as she ran to the window to watch. "This is all mine?" _

_Batman nodded, "Yes," _

_Diana was in awe of the Earth, "I thought only the gods would ever have a view this grand." _

_Bruce rolled his eyes a bit under his cowl at the mention of the Greek gods but listened to her as she continued, "The world is so big….so blue, it looks like the brightest Aconite."_

"_Aconite?"_

"_Yes, my favorite flowers, blue, about this high," Diana said, gesturing with her hand. _

"_I'm not familiar with that plant."_

"_It probably has a different name now," Diana mused, "But it's beautiful, but poisonous, it was used by hunters, to tip their arrows, or to lace drinks sometimes."_

"_Mmm...Maybe Wolfsbane then." Bruce offered_

"_Haha sounds like it would fit," Diana said, "...it reminds me that even the most beautiful flowers can wreak havoc if not understood."She was silent for a moment before continuing, "The Amazons have been gone for so long. I want to help anyone who needs me. I'm starting so late, not like the rest of you." _

_Bruce could only stare, she seemed so different than any other woman, he shook his head to clear it. he coughed, "...Superman also thought about this but asked me to verify with you, but we were wondering, did you bring any other clothes with you? Or just the armor?"_

_Diana turned back with a sheepish expression, "Just this, I was so scared of being discovered, I just grabbed the essentials."_

_Batman just nodded and gave a "Hmm" in acknowledgment. Then he gestured to a box on her bed that she hadn't noticed before. "Consider that a personal donation then, take whatever you want."_

_The princess approached the box and opened it, revealing a pile of clothes, "Oh, I...I can't accept this."_

_Bruce just waved his hand, dismissing the objection, "Nonsense, you'll need some things if you want to go out in public. There's a dress or two in there, some more casual basics, and a few sets of pajamas. Gala's, fundraisers, anywhere you might need to make a public appearance not as Wonder Woman and more just as Princess Diana."_

"_And what are Pajamas?" She said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Er...uh, sleepwear."_

"_Oh, alright," She glanced back at the box and bit her lip, "Are you sure?" _

_It was the first hint of nervousness Bruce had seen since the princess showed up._

_Bruce just stared at her, keeping his normal stoic expression, "Yes, now don't ask again, just take it." _

_Diana's gaze hardened back to it's proud but warm normal, she approached Batman, and grabbed his forearm, in an old warrior style handshake. Bruce recognized the shake and returned it without hesitation. _

"_Thank you Batman, I like you, you don't mince words, and you're a man of action. I look forward to working with you," She paused, "...even if you don't have powers like the rest of us." The words containing a hint of sarcasm._

_Bruce raised one eyebrow, now the first bit of humor from her? _

"_I look forward to it as well, and as for the powers, if I did have them, I wouldn't need this league." Bruce said, the growl of his voice disappearing for a second. _

"_Oh of course Batman." She said with a small smile. _

_There was a pause as they both stared at each other, Bruce remembered how close they were and he was still holding her arm, he quickly pulled it back and the wall was back up. _

"_*cough* well I have work to get done," He turned and started to walk out of her room but he faced her again before leaving, "Let me know if you need anything, Princess." _

_With that the door closed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Well, you actually managed to survive the first matches."

A voice broke through the darkness, waking Bruce up from his short nap, the image of Diana's smile as her watchtower door closed still flashing against his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to see, he was again staring at the Princess, but these eyes held less warmth, and there was no smile.

As he looked there was a shadow behind Diana, he thought it looked weird at first, it seemed different from Diana's outline and the light source was wrong to produce that shadow. More blinks though and it was gone, _must be my tired brain and memories, _he thought to himself.

"Hello to you too, Princess." Bruce said as he sat up, "Urhh!" He sucked in air and grunted a bit, the pain in his ribs and stomach spiking for a moment. The cut from Slade was also stinging, but that was much more bearable.

Queen Diana narrowed her eyes, "I am not a princess."

Bruce went to glare at her but couldn't hold it, he smirked a bit instead, "Yeah, I guess not, not here, sorry. In my dream you still were one." Bruce stood up, his back cracking, "Well, not you, but you know what I mean."

The queen was silent as she watched him, he had removed the top part of his armor and now in the dim light, she could make out the raised lines of a hundred scars all over his body, she was shocked she hadn't noticed before.

Finally, Bruce sighed again, "Why are you here Diana?"

Diana winced at her name being spoken, "Don't call me…"

*CRASH* Bruce interrupted her, tipping over the table, the remaining food and platters flying onto the floor, "STOP! Stop telling me that!"

The queen was taken aback, even stepping back a little at the man's outburst, she quickly regained her temper though, getting mad at her own reaction more than Bruce, "You don't know me, you have no right to call me that!"

Bruce turned and strode up to the queen. Again, only some bars in between them. He was a few inches taller than her and as he approached, she again stepped back, not knowing what he was doing."

He stared at her, her face the same, except the eyes, it didn't have the same light.

"Aconite."

Her eyebrows unknit and she seemed unprepared for that, "Wh..What?"

"It's your favorite flower." It wasn't a question.

"How do you…" She started.

"Know that?" Bruce finished, "I know you a bit I'd say."

Diana seemed uneasy, "What else?"

Bruce recalled a time when he had gone to the watchtower cafeteria to get a coffee and he heard Diana talking with Hawkgirl about things they missed, Diana mentioned horse riding on her island, her first horse…

"Abrax, your first horse."

Diana's eyes widened, Abrax died thousands of years ago, a chestnut brown horse that she had first ridden as a child on Themyscira.

She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment, a horn blew through the coliseum, "I….I need to go."

The queen turned but paused, "Get ready, you're up again, survive and maybe we'll talk again."

Bruce was silent as he watched her go, his thoughts a complete enigma as she left, then shaking it off to start getting his armor on, had to focus on staying alive .

Neither of them saw the shadow watching them both from a secluded corner.

_Oh this is just perfect. The queen is distracted. Feelings, confusion, doubt, we can use all of this._

_Yes, yes, _another voice added in, though this one seemed more of an echo than the first, _Patience though, this newcomer, he might result in….complications. _

_What do you mean about complications? He's a nobody, an accident here. _

_There are no accidents. But you are right, it is the perfect time to put our plan into motion. If successful,we will both have what we want. _

*pooof* with a small sound, the shadows were gone

Bruce was still deep in thought as he donned his armor, one of the shoulder pieces was too cracked from Artemis, so he ended up breaking that piece off. Eventually, a new guard came to escort him back to the arena.

"It's time, man."

Bruce nodded and gestured for the guard to lead the way. This time though he was led to a chamber that was already filled with about a dozen men. The guard shoved him in and closed the door.

The other men all shuffled away from him, seemingly frightened of him. Most of them were under 6ft, all were malnourished, with minimal muscle mass. All had frightened looks and were looking at the ground.

As Bruce dusted himself off and stood up, only one man was looking him in the eye, "John. What are you doing here?"

Then Bruce noticed that all these men also had armor on. "Uh oh."

"Uh huh," John said, "Looks like a battle reenactment is planned. Like your teammates?"

John handed him a shield, just as the horns blew out again, and the gate at the entranceway began to raise up.

Bruce out his helmet on and moved to the front of the group; he combined his sticks to make his staff and then grabbed his shield. He pounded the ground once and then his shield. The other men winced at the sound.

"Looks like you're with me, if you want to live, follow me."

**End of Ch.7 **

**Let me know what you think, a bit faster on this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. We're fleshing out some character developments, hints of other conflicts to come, and delving deeper. Sorry no real fighting in this chapter, stay tuned for the Next Chapter though: Chariots and Chasers **

_'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chariots and Chasers**

_*Themyscira, 1000 years ago*_

_Diana was walking through the garden, she had managed to slip some food with her, and was currently bringing it back to her room for William Trevon. She kept thinking that he looked like one of the Greek heroes, maybe Odysseus, or Theseus, with the beard and handsome hair. _

_Night had just fallen and the moon was beginning to rise. The marble architecture and the moonlight resulted in the buildings shining like pearls in the night. Lanterns were alight on every corner, and guards always patrolled the streets. It didn't matter that no outsiders had been to Themyscira since Hercules, the streets were patrolled. _

_The princess kept thinking of what she would ask the outsider, what was his home like? Did he have a family? What was it like out there on the sea and beyond?_

_She greeted and passed many Amazons, some of them out for walks in the night air, others for late night swims, or a late night snack. It was peaceful on the island of paradise. _

_Diana walked with a smooth dignity, a smile perpetually on her face, with the white gown she wore trailing softly on the ground behind her. _

_Finally, she got back to her room, she opened the door while starting to speak, "It's pretty busy out haha, so I wasn't able to grab much but this should…."_

_Diana stopped as she realized no one was in the room, the balcony doors were opened though and a steady breeze was filling the air, the curtains seemed to look like ghostly hands in the moonlight as they danced. Diana shivered as the area seemed bare and empty. _

_Then, she heard a bell ringing, it wasn't a bell she had ever heard, then more, and more after that. She started to hear other Amazons shouting and moving to the streets. _

_Her eyes widened, Oh No!_

_Diana turned, dropping the forgotten food as she raced out of her room. _

_Out on the streets she found Phillipa, captain of the guard, "What's going on!" _

"_I don't know, but the queen is in Danger! The first bell came from the temple of Zeus! Diana you stay behind, Dia…." Phillipa's words were lost though as Diana started to sprint ahead of her other sisters. _

_Please be alright William, she thought. _

_She had one thought on her mind. They had found him, and they were going to kill William. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce walked out again into the coliseum, the sun shining on him and making his vision disappear in the brightness for a split second. When it returned, Bruce could again see the throngs of Amazons screaming and ready for more of the game events. It looked like they were even more excited than before. It made sense though, this was the first time a man was returning for more as the main contender.

The other slaves behind him seemed rather timid but tried their best to shake their spears and shields and work the crowd. They had seen the games before, they knew what to do, even though they were expected to die.

They reached the center of the coliseum and Bruce turned to the men, "Quickly, do any of you know all the men here?"

Three men raised their hands, one of them was John.

Bruce continued, "Ok Good, what are your names you two? I know John."

The first man was older but seemed to have a good sense about him and stood a bit taller than the other men, "I'm Maximus, I'm not much help in a fight but I can tell these boys what to do if you tell me."

Bruce nodded, and turned to the other man, pointing his staff at him, "And you?" Bruce's eyes widened though as he recognized this man too.

He was younger, and almost unrecognizable to his look on Bruce's earth but now, up close, Bruce could see it. Before the young man could answer, Bruce answered for him, "Richard...Dick?"

The man seemed surprised and paused before answering, "Yes...to both. How do you know me?"

Bruce was at a loss for words, his adopted son, looking him right in the face, he thought he'd never see him again. "I, uh…."

Before he could answer, a horn sounded out again and the calls for silence rolled out. Bruce turned up and saw that Queen Diana was once again standing at the edge of her platform, a hand raised, to address her subjects.

"My Amazon's...Are you ready for more of the Great Games?!"

The stands erupted in cheers.

"Easy easy," Diana said while motioning her hands for them to settle down, "My council has discussed and now they will let me know their choice for the next event."

On another part of the stands off to the side of Queen Diana's, a dark haired Amazon stepped forth with a scroll, "On behalf of the council for the queen, I, Evandre, inform you that the man, Bruce Wayne/The Batman, will face the Vanguard from the Battle of Alexandria!"

Cheers once again erupted.

Bruce looked up and saw that Queen Diana wasn't looking pleased, instead just staring at him. He just furrowed his eyebrows though, and when he looked back at his men they looked white as ghosts, "Um...John? Battle of Alexandria?"

John seemed to be sweating too, "Uh...A man named Alexander, his forces at a city named Alexandria. The Amazons separated the infantry with chariots, it was more of a massacre than a battle."

Bruce sighed, "Fantastic, any idea what to expect?!" Bruce had to shout now to be heard over the crowd.

John shook his head but the older man, Max, chimed in, "They always scale down the battles but keep ratios the same. For about a dozen men being the army of Alexander? Um… I'd reckon about 15 chariots or so, each with two amazons."

The other men were already starting to panic and Bruce knew that this was going to be a mess. All around the colosseum, gates were opening, he knew company was going to be joining them any minute.

"Alright!" Bruce yelled, "Dick, you take those three, John, you three, and Max, the rest." he said, gesturing to the groups as he split them up. "Listen to your group leader alright, leaders listen to me!"

The men looked nervous but nodded fervently, it was one of the only times a leader was trying to coordinate a group plan in these reenactments, the slaves knew, it was usually a free for all. Suddenly, chariots were galloping out of the gates at full speed. The Amazons on the chariots whooping and cheering as they started riding along the perimeter of the coliseum at first.

Bruce was sweating, these men were only here right now because he ended up getting blasted to this world. "Listen, we don't have much time. Max, John, once the fighting starts, form a circle with your men, lock shields, and extend spears, it will give you the defense you need. Dick, you and your men will be on the inside of the small circle, lock shield overhead and create a ceiling, to block arrows and spears."

One man spoke up, "Lock shields?"

Bruce grunted in frustration and grabbed the man, "Like this." He yanked the man next to him and showed the others how to hold the shield up and overlay it a bit with the next shield. "With your free arm, hold your spear out."

The men seemed to get it and started to lock shields.

Bruce facepalmed himself, "Not right now you IDIOTS!"

Just then, the horn blew out again and the chariots ceased their driving and waited, the crowds also quieting down.

This time though Diana didn't seem as intent on a big speech, opting only to recognize the chariot Amazons. With one more "Good Luck." The horn blew out again. As soon as the horn sounded the chariots started moving again, faster now, and closing in on the small group of men.

"Oh gods, oh gods, we're going to die!" One man called out.

Bruce was fed up with his "team," he turned to his three smaller group leaders, "Shut him up!"

Bruce had to turn to his men, "John your men the.. No not there! There, yes good, same with you Max….Hey! Let Dick and his men in, ok!"

The chariots were starting their first assault. Bruce was still focused on his men, "Good, good, lock shields! Yes, spears out."

Just as they finished one of his men called out, "Arrows!"

Bruce looked up to see a line at the far end of the coliseum had launched a volley of arrows. "Cover yourselves!" Bruce yelled, as he threw his own shield up overhead and crouched.

*Thunk!*

*Crack!*

*Tunk!*

The arrows wedged themselves in, bounced off, and hit the shields with such force, every strike sending a stinging numbness into Bruce's forearms.

As the volley ended, Bruce turned to see if his men had survived. The shield formation had worked. In his hurry to see what had happened to his men though he had left himself open, and out of the formation.

*Smash!*

Suddenly, Bruce felt a war club slam into his shield. His training instincts had kicked in at the last moment and as the first chariot took advantage of his distraction he had seen the club moving towards his head. He had raised the shield in just the nick of time, but he was sent flying, his shield bent in and the war club of the female having broken.

John started to break out of the formation and come to Bruce's aid but Bruce held his hand up, "No! Stay where you are, keep those men alive!"

Another chariot was headed towards Bruce, this time though Bruce rolled back and sprung off his hands, flipping out of the way at the last moment. Running to grab his staff he avoided two more arrows and a spear thrown at him.

"Aghh!" Bruce turned to see a man recoil in pain as an arrow found his way to his shoulder.

_Shit, _Bruce thought, _I have to act fast, I don't want anyone dying here today. _

"Hyah! Hyah!"

Bruce looked up and saw that another chariot had begun racing towards him at breakneck speed. This time though, he was ready and took a fighting stance.

The wheels on the chariot were spinning and clicking against the wood as it raced towards the man in black armor. The stallions huffing and snorting as they sped along the sandy, hot ground.

This was when he was Batman again, his true self, trained to overcome obstacles that not many men could. He waited until the attacking Amazon unleashed an arrow, which was also when the chariot was almost right on top of him. He dodged, diving to the side, performing a shoulder roll as he hit the ground.

_Gotta time this right, _He thought.

There was no time to look back, at the end of his roll, as the chariot horses raced past, Bruce thrust his staff back, throwing it with as much force as he could.

*CRACK!*

He couldn't see it immediately, but he knew he had reached his target, his staff had gone straight through the wheel spokes. As he looked back he saw the chariot lock up and, due to the speed, flip over, throwing the amazons off and into the ground.

There were boo's left and right as Bruce ran quickly by the demolished chariot. He kicked one Amazon in the head, knocking her out, and then proceeded to punch the other one.

The horses were neighing as Bruce approached, using his signature gauntlet blades, he sliced the connection between the chariot, freeing one of the black horses. Jumping up, he was on the horse, riding bareback.

His bo staff was totalled in the wreckage so he grabbed one of the intact spears that was protruding from the dusty wreck he had created.

Some cheers were starting nearby and Bruce turned to see that some of his men had begun to cheer him on, they were surviving in their shield house formation but barely right now. Bruce raised his spear in acknowledgement and then pulled on the reins, his horse going to the two rear legs, before moving into a full gallop.

The next instant though, another chariot was on his ass, _Shit, _he thought. Arrows were flying around him as he maneuvered his animal with expertise from his time horseback riding in Asia.

The chariot was gaining on him, but he knew that it also needed more room to maneuver, suddenly he urged to horse to go towards his own men, the chariot followed, but once Bruce started to go around the huddled group of men, the Amazons realized they couldn't take the same route. The driver tried to pull away to a more advantageous position but then Bruce was around the circle and was approaching them fast from behind.

"Hyah, Go!" Bruce urged the horse on, sprinting to catch up and take out another chariot. When he was 5ft away he stood up on the horse, crouching as one hand kept the reins steady, the other hand holding onto the spear.

The Amazon at the back had also readied her own spear. Bruce stood up and threw his spear, a perfect throw. It sailed through the air and went right past the Amazon at the back, The girl looked at the spear as it impaled itself in the wood, "Ha, missed!"

As she looked back though she saw a shadow descending on her. The moment Bruce had thrown the spear he had dived off his horse, banking on the idea that the Amazon would look away. As he descended her face provided the perfect cushion against his boot.

"Augh!" She screamed out in pain as Bruce landed, Next she knew, she was being thrown out of the moving chariot. Bruce knew with the enhanced Amazon physiques and the speed of the carriage, she should have a few broken bones at most.

Bruce then turned his attention to the driver, the loud movement of his chariot though distracted him.

*Bam!*

Another chariot had crashed into the side of his and was moving parallel now together. Bruce had stumbled to the ground and he felt an Amazon land on him, "Oof" he groaned out.

*Skreeesh*

"Agh!" Bruce exclaimed in pain as he felt a sword tip strike his back armor. The armor held but the impact had jared Bruce and sent painful vibrations into his back, the sword had then scraped off, cutting a deep groove into the armor plating.

Bruce kicked back with a mule kick, pushing the new Amazon against the chariot side.

"Ugh! Die swine, this isn't how this battle is supposed to go!" She screamed at him.

Bruce ducked as she swung her sword, a wide arc moving fast over the spot his head had just been. Another downswing was blocked by bruce with his gauntlet blades and as he twisted a bit, he locked the blade in place.

"Uk! Get off!"

Batman slid his arm up the blade, closing the small distance and then headbutting the amazon hard with his helmet. Her own helmet was weak in the nose area and Bruce's hard helmet had easily broken her nose.

Another scream, another Amazon thrown from the chariot. The drivers of both chariots were now trying to fight him but they couldn't do much with their eyes on where the horses were going. Bruce pressed his advantage and with a punch to one Amazon and a batarang throw to the other, both drivers were incapacitated.

After tossing them off the carriage, which had slowed down considerably due to the two chariots' entanglement, Bruce threw another batarang to sever the lines of the other chariot and hopped into the other, taking the reins and now speeding off in his new vehicle.

Pushing the horses for more speed, Bruce looked and found a chariot that was getting ready to make a run at his men. With their focus elsewhere, they didn't see until it was too late as Batman drove his chariot hard into the side of theirs, so hard that the other chariot was pushed against the wall. The force ended up breaking one of the wheels and the Amazons were tossed from their chariot.

_Not bad, _Bruce thought. He managed to take out two more chariots that way before his own also broke from the continued stress.

As Bruce stumbled back onto the sandy coliseum, he saw that his men had seen his trick before with the spokes and had gotten lucky at taking out three more chariots with some spear thrusts.

_Nine chariots out of commission. Six to go. Alright. _Bruce thought as he raced towards his group of men.

On the way, he took out another two chariots, throwing the last of his bat bombs from his utility belt, taking out the wheels just like the other ones.

The crowd was full of cheers and boos, cheers for the pure excitement of the match, and boos for how Bruce was "flipping the script" so to speak.

Some Amazons from the chariots were now on their feet, swords, shields, and spears ready for close combat. There were four chariots left and about eightAmazons on their feet.

Bruce reached his men and saw that not everything was perfect, two of his men were in the center, already dead, arrows protruding from one, and a clear spear wound evident on the other.

"Dammit!" Bruce yelled.

John and Max looked at each other, "It's alright, this is the best I think anyone's ever done."

Bruce just nodded, an arrow ricocheting off a shield brought his mind back in the fight. "We have to take out those last chariots, the Amazons on foot are still recuperating, we have a window."

Dick nodded in agreement, "We're almost out of spears though, we can't just keep throwing them out from here."

Bruce couldn't agree more, they had to change it up, as he looked out of an opening though he saw that two chariots had lined up with some other wreckage and were planning on ramming the shield formation. It gave Bruce an idea though.

He quickly ducked back in, "Alright, John, Max, Dick! Listen up!" The three men stopped to listen, the other men working desperate to keep the shield walls up.

"You've got one minute, I'm going out there, to take out those two chariots," He said, pointing out where his targets were, "Once they're taken out, John, you take your men to the left and take out **that **chariot. Max, you take your men to the right and take out **that** chariot. Dick, split your men up and defend each group from rear assaults from the Amazon's on the ground."

All three men nodded in agreement, though looked very nervous. With his instructions done, Bruce grabbed one of his fallen men's shields and burst out again into the light.

The two front chariots just then were spurred into action, the horses moving to a gallop, fallen chariot debris scraping in the front as a makeshift battering ram. Bruce had felt the speeds of the chariots and he had a good feeling on how fast they moved. He would have to be precise again.

As the chariots approached he bent down in a ready stance, his shield down at an angle. Then, when the moment felt right, he took two hop-steps to build momentum and threw the shield with as much force as he could. The shield went flying up at an angle, and it looked as if it had obviously missed. The chariot drivers laughed as they spurred on their horses more.

Bruce held his ground though, _Come on, Come on…._

He saw the shield, like a frisbee thrown too high, stall out, and then start to fall back to Earth at a new angle.

Some of the people watching from the stands could understand now what was happening, shouts of "Look out!" were sent towards the chariot drivers. Their adrenaline was too high though and the horses were too loud. "I won't lose to a man." The first driver muttered under her breath.

It must have been cruel irony, that the next moment after she spoke those words, her head was slammed to the side as the shield grazed her helmet.

_Dammit, _Bruce thought, _I meant to knock her out, but I missed a bit._

Luckily though, the strike was enough, the extra chariot debris had required extra focus and as the first driver fell off the reins for a moment, the horses had gotten out of sync, debris started to get tripped over, the chariots crashed together, and Bruce watched as both of the vehicles went flying into the side of the arena wall, destroying both chariots in the process.

Bruce looked and saw that his men had successfully taken down their chariots as well, but now in hand to hand fighting they were getting massacred, they just didn't have the training and direction to deal with the variables of individual combat.

*Thwuk!*

"Ah!" Searing pain was suddenly spiking in Bruce's shoulder, he looked down and could see one Amazon had gotten her shot to meet the mark, an arrow was protruding from Bruce's shoulder, and it hurt like hell.

Cheers erupted in the stands for the Amazon, who was apparently named Deidre, who had landed the blow.

She took aim again, letting another arrow fly, this time, aimed straight for his head. Bruce grunted in pain but responded with a batarang of his own, it flew through the air, the hard metal cutting clean through the arrow and then hitting Diedre's bow, cracking the wood itself.

As the Amazon looked down at her broken weapon, Bruce threw his only bolo, the three roped weapon flew straight for the Amazon and she was immediately caught tight and fell over, trapped.

Bruce took a moment, to snap the end of the arrow off, "Uhh!" but left the arrow tip itself in, he could do more damage to himself right now if he ripped the barbed end out.

Turning back towards his men he saw that another four of his men had been killed, with two others seriously out of the fight with serious wounds. That left four men, huddled around each other, defending themselves for all their worth.

They had managed to take out three Amazons as well, Bruce grimaced at the sight, death on both sides.

He had to stop any more bloodshed, he began running towards the group, only seven Amazons were left fighting. As he ran towards them, they saw him approach and Bruce could see fear in their face. They had never known one man who could take out ten chariots by himself.

Bruce threw a hard, blunt batarang at one Amazon, knocking her out cold as it connected with the metal helm, six left. The next one, he had to slide under a sword slash, coming up behind her to trip the girl and send her flying onto her back, five to go.

The next Amazon had a dagger out, Bruce pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it at the ground.

*Poosh!*

"*Cough* ugh!" The girl exclaimed as gray smoke went up in front of her face. Bruce then, while running at full speed, performed a jump side kick through the smoke, immediately connecting with the Amazon, sending her flying back into one of her companions. Three Amazons left.

His own men had killed another one of the Amazons. Two to go. As these Amazons hacked away at the men's shields Batman ran up and roundhouse kicked one of them, sending her flying sideways into the other. Enough force to knock both of them out.

All the Amazons were down, the arena was silent, **This **had certainly never happened before.

Bruce could care less about them though, as he looked over which of his men were still alive. John greeted him first,"I never thought I'd be a part of a real victory here."

Bruce just nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Good work."

Among the dead, he saw Max. Bruce just closed his eyes and bowed his head, a new ally gone.

Then, he looked for Dick, and after some searching, he saw that he was leaning against a shield, a large cut along his leg.

"Hey, you survived, good job kid." Bruce said, kneeling down to look at Dick's wounds.

*Aoooohgaaaa!*

The horn blew out again, signaling the end of the game.

Cheers, boos, and lots of other calls could be heard throughout the stands.

Queen Diana had come forward. Bruce saw that she was again staring at him, a different expression on her face, perhaps *almost* glad.

"Well, it seems that history is changed for today's game."

The council women looked concerned, Evandre stepped forward, "My queen, please forgive us…"

Diana cut the Amazon off, "Quiet," She turned back to the crowds, "History is changed just for today, and I must say that if nothing else, we have seen one of the most enthralling battles we've ever seen in the Games. What say you?"

The crowds agreed, cheering for Diana.

"I congratulate the Amazons for their bravery and skill through the fight and...while it is not custom, I will say that the men did the best I've seen in hundreds of years."

All the while Diana was staring at Bruce, and he was staring back at her. It had only been about 20 minutes of fighting but Bruce was exhausted. The other men had provided much more stress for him.

The sun was hot, his sweat was running down his head, and his body was barely registering the arrow wound in his shoulder, he didn't even notice how much blood had seeped out, covering his armor in a crimson layer.

As Diana wrapped up her speech, Bruce could hear less and less, and finally, he felt his vision go as he collapsed from the blood loss and the end of his battle adrenaline rush.

The first day of games was over, he didn't know if he heard it or if it was just in his head but thunder seemed to boom once again on a cloudless sky. Then, his world turned to black.

**End of Chapter 8 **

**Hope you like this one, a bit longer than the others, had a lot of fun writing this action sequence. As always, review, let me know what you think of the story's progression. **

**Next Chapter: Checkmate, Gates Opened**


End file.
